Homecoming
by MEStarr
Summary: Elena and Damon are best friends, but grow apart when they leave for university. What happens when they both return to Mystic Falls for Christmas and how does one Katherine Pierce factor into all of this? DamonXElena eventually Forwood AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Homecoming – Chapter One**

**I _do_ own the Vampire Diaries. _Obviously._**

**-Elena's POV-**

"Elenaa…..helloooo…..are you thheeerrreeee Elennaaaaa?"

Caroline's voice erupted out of the tiny tinny speaker that is my phone. It was across the room on my bed while I was throwing another armful of clothes into the suitcase that took up the entire floor space of my dorm. Clambering across the junk, I turned up the phone volume, "Hello Caroline." I said, smiling a little as I carried on packing.

"Ahh, so you're still alive then." She muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh Care you have to be the most impatient person I know; I don't answer for two minutes and you yell at me."

"Uh, no. But seriously Elle, how hard is it to talk and pack at the same time? We're girls, we multitask." At that I rolled my eyes, setting about packing the new neatly ironed and folded clothes that were sat in a pile against the wall. My dorm at Princeton was actually pretty big. I had a small double bed, an overflowing wardrobe and a desk. Then there was a pretty big window beside my bed. Of course I had a colour scheme too; white, cream and pale blue, all antiquey and lovely. One wall had a massive pin board on it which was covered with loads of photos; then on the wall above my headboard were lots of photo booth stips. It had been my tiny home for just over a year now and I loved it. So yeah, I was just finished the first term of my second year at Princeton where I was studying architecture. I loved it here but it was weird not being with everyone else.

Of course you don't know who 'everyone else' is. My best friend, Caroline Forbes, who I grew up with in Mystic Falls, Virginia, was the first. She was all the way over in California studying medicine at Stanford. Then there was Tyler Lockwood who was not, I repeat was _not_, Caroline's boyfriend *ahem*. They say at least. Anyway he was at Hearst (which was surprisingly close to Stanford...hmmm…) learning all about engineering or something like that. Then, finally, there was the one Mr. Damon Salvatore.

Now Damon was my best friend. We'd grown up together, we told each other absolutely everything, and we practically lived in each others houses while we were home. He was at Harvard Law at the moment, quickly on his way to becoming one of America's top lawyers. But what would you expect? His father's Giuseppe Salvatore; one of the harshest, coldest men ever. Out of all of them, I was by far the closest to Damon…or at least I had been, lately things were different. Since we'd both left for university we gradually started talking less. We didn't have as much time to talk to each other anymore. And despite the fact that, on the grand scale of things, we weren't that far apart geographically; I hadn't seen him since the end of summer. Back in Mystic Falls we'd see each other at least every other day without fail; we wouldn't even think about it. So it wasn't that I didn't _want_ to see him. It wasn't that I didn't _want _to drive for five hours up the coast to Harvard. To be honest I didn't know what it was…

My thoughts were interrupted by Caroline…again, "Tic toc, tic toc, Elena's gone again…"

I sighed and switched the speaker phone off, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear instead, "Alright, alright you have my undivided attention now. What do you want?"

"Oh, lovely, thank you so much. Don't be _too_ enthusiastic."

"Carolinnee shut up!"

She let out a huff before returning to her usual chirpy self, "Alright, well, when are you going back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. What about you?" I really should have booked a flight but I didn't really want to waste the money when you could just drive. Sure, it would take a long time, but I was one of those weird people who actually quite enjoyed driving on my own for ages. The six hour drive would surely be a relaxing time before the storm that was Mystic Falls.

"I've got a flight tomorrow at 11 in the morning so I should get there a bit before you. See I'm not crazy; if I drove it would take me 45 hours."

"Wow…Care, did you just do maths?"

"Shush." I laughed at that; as much as I loved her she was never the best at maths…which was funny since she was training to be a doctor… "But honestly, I cannot wait to see you!"

I smiled, crossing my legs on the bed and leaning back against the headboard, "Me too Care, and I'm looking forward to seeing what your new naturally blonde hair looks like…-"

"Elena! I told you it was the sun! I did _not_ peroxide my hair!"

"Of course you didn't care!" From what I'd seen in the blurry picture she'd sent me, the 'sun' had died her hair a whole lot brighter.

"Well you're hardly one to talk, you actually did. With chemicals." I laughed, one hand picking up a strand of my long hair, now a dark brunette colour with hints of red in the sun. It looked pretty good if I do say so myself; a few weeks ago I'd got bored of the usual boring brown and gone for a change. Caroline was the only one who knew; I wanted to see if anyone noticed. Appearance-wise I had changed quite a lot though; I was taller, and the lack of decent food combined with my new running routine meant I'd lost quite a lot of weight. I felt good though…that's all that mattered.

"It's not that bad Care, you haven't really seen it yet."

"Mmm…I wonder what Damon will do?" I stopped at that, the smile fading from my face. Yes he was my best friend and I loved him, but as I said…things had changed. "Urgh, is he still with that bitch Katherine?" And there it was; the answer to the weirdness. Katherine Pierce; the Bitch of Harvard. And of course Damon's new girlfriend. They'd been going out for just over three months (I'd only found out when I called for the first time and she picked up the phone…_his_ phone) And she really was a controlling, cold-hearted bitch. One of the reasons that I had barely talked to Damon in all these months? Because she was always there to answer the phone; and I would put all the little money I had on her not once passing on a message.

"Yep. And I guess we'll be seeing her tomorrow."

I heard her mock gasp down the line, "You mean to say she's gracing Mystic Falls and us peasants with her mighty presence?"

"Caroline we should feel blessed."

"Oh I do. Trust me. I think I'm having a panic attack-"

She began to hyperventilate and I tried not to laugh, "Breathe Caroline, in…and out…" We both started laughing, knowing full well that the only person in Mystic Falls that liked Katherine Pierce (apparently) was Damon. Even Giuseppe didn't like her which was weird since she was on the path of becoming 'so successful', as she told us many times. According to Damon's little brother Stefan, who was my little brother Jeremy's best friend, Giuseppe liked me more than Katherine…and I never got the impression he liked me that much…oh and she _prided_ herself on being the only one of Damon's girlfriends to have gained approval from his father…

"Anyway, have you got a dress for the Lockwood party? I need to go shopping before I go."

"Yeah I have a few; me and Ade went shopping last weekend." Ade, or Adrianna, was my closest friend here in Princeton. She was lovely and gorgeous and everyone loved her and we'd become friends on, literally, our first day here. She had the room next door to mine, on the other side of her was our other friend Leo. Caroline had met them both a few times when she'd come to visit, "You can borrow some of my things if you want; I have a red dress that is made for you."

She pretended to think about it for a minute, "Well if you insist…" I laughed, standing up to add said dress to my suitcase. I was going home for three weeks over Christmas break but I was packing enough for two months. "Hey I should go now, Ty-…I mean, my friends here…-"

I froze at that, "Caroline?" She didn't answer but I could almost see her wincing, "Were you about to say Tyler? As in Tyler Lockwood."

"No. No of course not. He's at Hearst, why would he be here?" she rushed. One thing about Caroline; she couldn't lie to save her life.

A slow smirk spread over my face, "Oh Caroline…you two are so typical. I mean, we all knew what would happen when you both went to California…coincidence I think not. I cannot wait for the day that you two finally accept the fact that your perfect for each other and you are _going_ to get married."

"Well I could say the same about you and a certain Salvatore." What? Where the hell did that come from! "I'll see you tomorrow Len! Byee love youu! Mwah." And then the sound of the dial tone took over the conversation. I didn't quite know what to say. If she was talking about me and Stefan; well that would just be weird…he was my little brothers best friend and was 16; three years younger than me. But if she was talking about Damon…well…where would I start. We were best friends; we grew up together and effectively planned our futures around each other. And yes I did love him…despite all this weirdness I did and always would. But who knows what it would be like when we got back to Virginia. To tell the truth I didn't even know if he was going to be there; I hadn't talked to him. It was more likely that his control-freak girlfriend would drag him off to Aspen to meet her family…again.

I guess Damon and I had a lot of talking to do.

**Well that's the first chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it and I will try and make it get better; I have a plan Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Merry Christmas everybody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Homecoming – Chapter Two**

**-Elena's POV- **

Bags in the car – Check

Petrol – Check

Phone – Check

Map – Check

IPod – Check

So I had pretty much everything I needed… I was sure…I had a very long checklist and it seemed that everything was ticked off. I hope. I locked up my dorm room (taking everything steal-able with me of course) and got in the car. And so began the six hour car journey to Mystic Falls. My car was a black MGB so not exactly the newest car in the world…but I loved it none the less. My friend, Jamie Price, who was studying something along the lines of car engineering (or something like that) decided to 'practice' on my lovely car. And thus the reason behind the new engine, the heated seats, the iPod dock and CD player that's really just a Discman placed on the dashboard and wired up to the cars system…so yeah…a pretty modern MGB. I'd made this trip twice before so I knew it could handle it; one of those times was before its reinvention.

Within four hours I'd reached Washington D.C. By the time I got past the capital it was 6:30 and getting dark fast and I still had three hours to go. Why did I leave so late again? There was absolutely no reason whatsoever…I'm just an idiot. Now I won't arrive until 9:30 at least! By which time everyone will have had dinner. Everyone being my aunt Jenna, her husband Alaric Saltzman and their five year old daughter called Rosalie. My brother, Jeremy and I had been living with Jenna since I was 15; ever since our parents got killed in a car accident on Wickery Bridge.

Letting out a sigh, I took a hand of the steering wheel to rub the sleep from my eyes before picking up my iPod, selecting Spector and smiled as 'Never Fade Away' began. I whacked up the volume and put my foot down a little more. The road was almost empty save me and a few other cars. As much as I liked driving; I didn't like driving alone at night on deserted roads…through forests. Because either side of the road now lay forests that spread on for miles. This had to be the worst place to break down. That thought going through my head, I pulled in to the next petrol station to fill up; just in case. It was one of those really dingy ones with the luminous lights coming away from the ceilings and the signs eroding away outside. If I had any choice I would not stop here but I had none.

I filled up the car and headed into the little shop to pay, also buying the most decent wine they had so I had something to give my aunt. The guy at the till looked about twenty years old; he looked unhealthily scrawny with mousy brown hair and acne covering his face. And he looked bored out of his mind. Feeling a little bad for him, I gave him a small smile as I handed over the money, "Good night?"

"They usual." He shrugged, opening the till to get the change. I found myself feeling sad at the sight of a few lonely dollar bills and a few coins. He pulled out a handful of coins and began counting them out; more sadness when he had to use his fingers to count. I was just about to tell him to keep the change and leave when another voice yelled out from the door. Spinning around I was faced with three fully grown men, head to toe in black and holding guns. Oh shit. I swear I heard the boy mutter something along the lines of 'Not again'.

"Give us the money!" What money? The poor boy, shaking in fear as two guns pointed at his head and chest, scrambled to get the money out of the till and handed it to one of the robbers. I was frozen stiff, staring at the man who had his gone pressed to my temple, my heard beating in my ears and my throat dry as sandpaper. "Where's the rest?"

"Th-t-there…there is n-no m-m-more….th-that's it-t." The clerk stuttered, shaking so hard he knocked something off the counter to the floor. I wanted to help…I did…but I had a gun against my head; I couldn't do much.

One of the men leapt over the counter, shoving the boy out the way as he raided the till; grabbing every worthless coin. Places like these never had much money, so why the hell were these idiot going all 'armed-robbery' on the poor guy? The leader turned on me, leaning right over me and his stale breath washed over my face, his gun pressing into my stomach, "And you pretty lady? Give it."

Forcing myself to move, I slowly reached my hand into my back pocket to get my purse, only picking the wrong pocket so I had to switch hands…dammit brain work properly! He growled as my hand came back empty, jabbing my stomach with the gun and I let out a groan of pain, bending slightly. Impatiently, the third man shoved his hand into my pocket, unnecessarily groping me to get the money. It wasn't a lot; only twenty dollars, but who knows what they wanted with it.

"That's more like it. You better keep your mouth shut bitches." They leader said with a smirk, heading back for the door. The one on the other side of the counter knocked the clerk to the side again, then leaping back over and needlessly shoved me into one of the shelves as they disappeared into the night, just as suddenly as they appeared.

There was a moment of silence as we adjusted, righting ourselves too, "You alright?" I asked the clerk shakily. He nodded, still trembling as he rubbed the back of his head where it'd knocked against the wall. My stomach ached too, as well as my shoulder blade, but as much as I wanted to get home; I didn't really want to leave him on his own, "Where do you live?"

"Uh…uh…d-down the road…t-ten minutes."

Running slightly on adrenalin, I nodded, "Lock-up, I'm taking you home." He didn't say anything, just did as I was told and followed me out to my car. He seemed hesitant on getting in but eventually did so; sitting in the passenger seat awkwardly. When I switched on the engine, Spector was playing again, 'Grey Shirt and Tie' this time. He didn't say a word except a few directions. After a few minutes we pulled up outside a small bungalow. The windows were dark and the house in general wasn't in the best condition. In one of the windows I could see the harsh glare of a TV so at least someone was home, "Thank you." He muttered, opening the door.

"S'alright, you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. Thank you." He said again, clearly uncomfortable.

I sighed, "You're welcome. Nice meeting you."

"You too. Bye." And with that he scrambled out the car, shut the door and up the path of the house, disappearing inside with one hasty look back. I felt bad for him, knowing that tomorrow he'd just have to go back to that service station and maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, what happened today will happen again, simply because it's such an easy target. With another sigh, I continued on my journey, music blasting.

The adrenalin ran out after about half an hour. My hands began to shake, the car moving with them. My eyes began to water. My heart rate was picking up and my breathing wasn't right. Barely thinking I cut across another lane to pull onto the hard shoulder. Putting the car into park, I drew in a shaky breath, trying to contain the panic attack that was quickly taking over. I could almost feel the gun against my stomach…against my head. What would have happened if I hadn't given them the money? What if I hadn't _had_ the money? What would they have done? The sob that wracked my body surprised even me and I dropped my head into my hands. How badly that could have gone…

My phone started ringing and I wiped my eyes, sniffing. Get over it Elena. You're safe; other people in that situation have got off a whole lot worse. Another deep breath and I picked up the phone, seeing Jenna's number on the screen, "Hey Jen." I said, trying not to sound like I'd been crying.

"Hey Elena, we were just wondering where abouts you were? It's getting late."

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard which read 7:46 PM. Ahh…I was very late. "Oh shit, sorry, yeah I got stuck in…traffic." I hoped she didn't notice the slight hesitation.

"And _that's_ why you should have gotten a plane." Phew, "Well we're going to start dinner but there'll be leftovers so don't worry."

"Alright, thank you. Don't wait up for me; I won't be there for another few hours." I told her, guessing that I had at least two and a half hours more to go.

"Ric will probably be awake and Stefan's round so you'll be greeted by the male half of the welcoming committee at least." I laughed and we said goodbye's before hanging up. I carried on driving, faster so hopefully it wouldn't take so long. When I passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign three hours later I wanted to cry with happiness. Then when I pulled up outside the house I let out a long sigh of relief. Home sweet home. It took some effort to lug the huge suitcase to the door and for some reason it hurt my stomach and shoulder. I figured they were bruised at least.

Car locked and everything valuable out of it, I opened the front door and dumped everything to the side of the hall, clicking the door shut behind me. I let out another sigh, "Elena! You're here!" Jeremy's voice called from the sofa and I looked over to find him and Stefan Salvatore standing up, grins on their faces. "Took you long enough." I smirked and hugged my brother, then Stefan. We'd all always been close. "How was the drive?"

"Urgh, don't even start." He laughed, pulling me down to sit on the sofa.

"Well you can get a plane back."

"And leave my lovely car with you for a year? I don't think so." Oh the banter we have…

"You want a drink?" Stefan asked.

"Sure, Cra-"

"Cranberry Juice. As always." And that was one of the things about growing up with someone; they always knew you too well. I smiled as he left the room, pulling my feet up onto the sofa and wincing slightly at my stomach. "So Jer, I'm expecting an amazing Christmas present." I announced, glancing at him

He smirked, "And why is that?"

"Because you have money, bus boy. And you never have before." A few months ago he'd gotten a job at the Mystic Grill as a bus boy; the place where everyone hangs out. "I mean, one year you bought me a cigarette lighter!"

He laughed at that, "Well I was 15 and that was all I could afford."

I rolled my eyes, "Jer they cost one dollar at the corner shop."

Stefan walked back in and handed me the drink and I smiled a thank you as he sat down on the other side of me, "To be honest I didn't even buy that one." I opened my mouth but he carried on, "I nicked it off Damon."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better!" Both of them were laughing and I couldn't help but smile at the picture of Jeremy stealing Damon's things. Damon treated him pretty much the same as he treated Stefan; they were like brothers.

"Hey how come you didn't come down with him?" Stefan said, answering my unasked question.

I hesitated, not sure what to say, "Uh…I dunno…I haven't talked to him in a while."

They both looked confused at that, "What? You two can't last a day without talking to each other."

I shrugged, "Well we've lasted over two months now so I think things might just be changing." Shock. That was the best word to describe their expressions. Neither of them said anything for a minute or two until Stefan broke the silence.

"See! I told you Katherine was a manipulative bitch."

I laughed a little, nodding in agreement, "Ahh well, I'm going to bed. It's late; you two should do the same. Remember it's a late night tomorrow." I stood up and crossed to my bags.

"Yeah, yeah, night Elena."

I dragged my bags upstairs to my room; more or less untouched from the last time I was here. It was a lot tidier since most of my belongings were back in Princeton. Now it was more a room with a bed, wardrobe, dresser and a few things left on surfaces. It looked like a hotel room or something.

Not bothered to unpack now, I pulled some grey sleep shorts and one of Leo's blue shirts which I'd 'borrowed' a few weeks ago. Pulling my hair out of the ponytail, I brushed my teeth before climbing into bed. Before turning off the light I glanced at my phone; seeing two missed calls and a text from Damon…now that was unusual. I read the text which I apparently got two hours ago: _Are you coming home for X-mas?_ Right. So we haven't talked in months that that's what I get? Not even a hello? Frowning, I dropped the phone onto the bedside table and switched of the light; falling asleep angry.

**Good? Bad? Not sure where that petrol-station moment came from…bit random…but hey, why the hell not. We all love protective Damon…but will we _get_ protective Damon? Or will be get oblivious/dick Damon? The Katherine-obsessed Damon? Hmm…read more and find out. **

**Reviews = Christmas Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Homecoming – Chapter Three**

**-Elena's POV-**

I didn't sleep well. At all well…which made me think that maybe there was some truth in what parents always said about not going to sleep angry…Anyway, I kept having nightmares…the same one over and over. Memories of the gas station. That poor boy not giving them enough money; not giving it to them fast enough…imagining what they would have done. But they always ended the same…with the sound of a gun shot. That's the bit that woke me up.

Eventually I gave up trying to sleep; instead I pulled out my Apple macbook and went on facebook for a while. At 9:30 I got up and got in the shower, glancing at my reflection in the mirror to find a bruise on my stomach about three inches each way, then another on my back which covered one of my shoulder blades from where they pushed me into the shelf. They'd fade eventually; hopefully they wouldn't be seen through my dress. I hadn't actually thought about that…

The party was tonight so I made sure to wash my hair. This time of year there were so many of these town parties that everyone had to get new wardrobes. Carol Lockwood really did like organising these things…scary how similar Caroline was…

I changed into some black skinny jeans and baggy black crop top before heading downstairs where I found Jenna, Rosalie and Alaric having breakfast. "So the traffic must have been really bad last night." Ric said as I sat down with a toasted bagel, spreading butter on it.

I hesitated for a second, momentarily forgetting my excuse…but why bother lying? "Umm…actually it wasn't that bad…" I said slowly.

Jenna frowned, "But I thought you said-"

"No, it wasn't bad," I said, interrupting, "Just something happened…about two hours before I got to Richmond." I told them.

At that they looked concerned, "What happened?"

I sighed, "Well I stopped of at some tiny gas station. One of those really grotty ones but I didn't want to run out of petrol in the middle of nowhere. I went inside and was about to pay…then three guys dressed in black come in with guns to rob the place-"

"WHAT?"

"They didn't really do anything, it was fine. They just took all the money in the till, then all the money I had on me…only really about $50 but still. I'm just confused as to why they chose to rob a tiny gas station with guns." I added, assuring them that I was fine before they panicked too much. They both looked completely speechless.

"Oh shit Elena! Are you okay?" The presence of Rosalie's innocent ears seem to have been forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah I'm fine; it was a bit of a shock, not gonna lie…but they didn't really do anything so it's fine. I just felt bad for the clerk." I said to reassure them. I didn't like lying to my family; I used to do it so much with my parents and now I couldn't take it back.

Jenna let out a sigh, standing up and walking around to pull me into a hug which I accepted with a grateful smile, "Well if you need anything just ask."

"Thanks Jenna." I muttered, picking then to change the subject, "Hey I'm going to go to Caroline's."

"Okay, be back in time to get ready though." Jenna called as I walked into the hall, pulling on my black leather jacket with the black fur collar and black Chelsea boots.

"Will do! See you later." I called back, grabbing my bag before heading out. It only took five minutes to get to Caroline's house, letting myself in as I always did. That was another thing; we all had keys to each others houses since we practically lived at there. Despite that, I wouldn't be entirely comfortable about just letting myself into Tyler's house or, at the moment, even Damon's. Contrary to that, Caroline wouldn't let herself into the Boarding House…which was Damon's house. But I guess that was also to do with the formidable Giuseppe Salvatore.

I found Caroline standing in the middle of her room in her underwear, surrounded by clothes, with a worried expression on her face, "You okay there Care?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice, spinning round to face me, "ELENA! YOU'RE HERE OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, launching herself at me and continued to try and hug me to death.

"Hey here bestie." I smirked, hugging her back, pulling back after a second, "What _are_ you doing?" I questioned, looking around her room in mock-horror. Such mess! Caroline's room will never be tidy but I've never seen it this bad.

She sighed, dropping down on the bed, "I don't know what to wear! I'm so stressed, there's nothing here half decent!"

And so the routine begins, "Caroline…its 11 o'clock in the morning. We don't have to be there until at least 6 this afternoon…we have time. In fact, we even have time to go out and buy something new if you really want. Don't panic." This is what happened ever single time we had to go to one of these parties.

She let out a disgruntled sigh, "What are you wearing?" I shrugged, not having thought about it yet, then surprised at her frustrated groan. She half heartedly shoved my arm and I laughed, confused, "You're so annoying! You can just throw some outfit together at the last minute and look like a fucking model in it. I hate you sometimes Elena Gilbert."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Aww Care Bear don't be like that. You always look amazing, I'd much rather look like you." She shot me daggers with her eyes and I smirked, wrapping an arm around her, "You are gorgeous Caroline so shut up. And you don't need to spend so long panicking about what to wear. And I'm going to prove that, by doing your outfit for you." Her mouth opened as if she was going to object but I rushed on, "I'll give it to you just before we leave and you aren't allowed to change it at all. And we're getting ready at my house."

She didn't look too happy about that, a small frown on her face, "Okay…but you better not put me in some heinous dress or that awful Santa outfit that your friend bought you." I laughed, thinking of the ultra slutty Santa Claus outfit that Adrianna had bought me as a joke Christmas present.

I pretended to consider it, "Well…if your main aim is to impress Tyler…" She scowled, slapping my arm and I laughed, "Alright, alright. I'll make sure to put you in a lovely dress."

"Thank you." She said sarcastically, "Now can I just say, the hair is looking good. I like the colour." I smiled, glancing down at my hair which was hanging over one shoulder. I'd cut it a few weeks ago so now it came halfway down my back…as opposed to before when it was almost reaching my bum. Too long. "And you in general…look good but kinda skinny…" she informed me, looking me up and down.

I shrugged, "I just got into running and stuff, have to keep up with Ade who is crazy fit." That was the truth, before the summer she'd started to drag me on runs with her and she, being head of the varsity cheerleading squad at Princeton (I know), took off and I didn't see her for a few hours. So over summer I decided to figure out how to keep up with her and now we had a competition going. I was winning.

"Well I'm impressed, you should join the squad."

At that I just laughed, "No, Care…I am never going to be a cheerleader again."

Just then another voice sounded from the doorway, "Do I hear the word 'cheerleader'?" A particularly sleazy voice…at least put on.

"Hey there Tyler Lockwood." I greeted with a grin, getting up to give him a hug.

"Right back at ya Elena Gilbert." He smirked, following me back to the bed where he gave Caroline a very long…very close hug… so not subtle. When he eventually let go of her he dropped down on the bed between us, "So really, cheerleaders?"

We spent the day catching up and just talking basically. At around 1ish Tyler had to go help is parents set up and run some errands. A few hours later found Caroline and I in my room instead. I'd put my iPod on the dock and we were currently listening to the White Lies, 'Bigger Than Us' while Caroline went on and on and on about Tyler. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, busy painting my nails a blood red colour.

"…so I wasn't sure what to do see? Cos we've been so close for so long and it's like…we're the Fab Four! We're amazing. You, me, Ty and Damon…we're all friends. I mean…sure you and Damon are closer than me and Damon…like me and Ty are closer than you and Ty. But we are friends. So we're not allowed to be any more than that. Because we're friends and we can't _not___be friends so I don't know what to do. Well…I really like him…that's my problem. And I've liked him for ages. But what if he doesn't like _me_ like that? What would I do then? Cos it would be really awkward and I don't want that. And if we got together then that would be more pressure for you and Damon to get a move on. But what if-"

"_CAROLINE! Shut up!" _I yelled, interrupting her. I honestly couldn't listen to another hour of this. She looked a little hurt and I sighed, putting the brush back in the bottle and looking at her, "You like him. He likes you. You've liked him for a few years at least. He's liked you for a few years, at least, and I know that for a fact. You are basically in love with each other. I mean, come on, we all know how much of a genius Tyler is…but he goes to Hearst? It's good but it's not the best university in America. There are much better ones on the East Coast which he could definitely afford. The only reason he went to Hearst was to be near you." According to her facial expression she'd never thought about it that way before, "And if you two got together there would be no pressure before Damon and I are never gonna happen. He'll end up married to Katherine and we all know what that's going to be like. So by the time you get on that plane in three weeks, if you and Tyler aren't together I _will_ do something I'll regret." Rant over.

It seemed she was speechless, "Well…I'm not sure what to say…" she muttered, going quiet for a second before speaking again, "Is it _really_ that obvious?"

Smirking, I nodded, "Yep. Everyone knows it. So I suggest you make your move tonight…or maybe on Christmas Day…nah sooner the better."

There was silence for a minute while she pondered that, "Okay…you better make me look extra good then."

"Oh don't worry; I know what you're wearing. And since we're leaving in twenty minutes you can see it too." She let out an excited squeal as I stood up; crossing to my suitcase (I still hadn't unpacked). It took a second to find it but eventually I pulled out the dress, holding it up for her to see. Her mouth fell open before spreading into a gleeful grin. It was a nice dress; there was no doubt about that. It was simple, strapless and a dark red colour. The skirt fell to just above her knees with an empire waist. I'd only ever worn it once but I did love it.

"Oh my god I love it." She squealed suddenly, jumping up from the bed and taking it, "I'm getting changed. You do to." And with that she disappeared into the bathroom. I laughed, looking back in my suitcase to pull out my dress. It was quite similar to Caroline's in shape, but rather than red it was black and at the torso it had a lace tank type sleeve _(a/n: see the link at the bottom, it's on ASOS and it's gorgeous__)_ It was also a little shorter than hers and since it was likely to be cold I pulled on some woolly black tights. My shoes were suede black ankle boot wedges and for a jacket I had my black fur one. So what if I didn't like colour so much. My hair was slightly curled from the shower earlier so I just pulled it over one shoulder, not bothered to do anything with it. For my make-up I did dark smokey eyes and red lipstick, then some single black feather earrings. I'd had my cartilage pierced at the end of summer so I had a ring in there too.

A second after I finished, Caroline emerged from the bathroom looking incredible as always, "You are going to kill Tyler tonight." I informed her. That dress was literally made for her.

She smiled, glancing down at it, "Well I hope so. Thank you Lena I love it," I shrugged, glad that she did. She's left her hair curly and had put on simple make-up with red lipstick too, then some pearl earrings. She looked me up and down, a small smile on her face, "Lennie if _I'm _going to kill Tyler, you are going to _torture_ and murder, very slowly, Damon Salvatore."

At that my eyes widened, "Caroline! What the hell? Damon does _not_ like me like that."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing as she picked up her grey clutch, "You two are so oblivious to the chemistry. I have no doubt that he likes you as much as you like him." Again my eyes widened and I was about to object, "Honey you don't need to say it, it's obvious." Oh well that made me feel so much better.

"Doesn't matter anyway, he's with Katherine."

She let out a laugh, "Yeah and we all know that _that_ will last forever. Elena, Damon's not gonna put up with her for long."

"You've never seen them together-"

"I don't need to. From what you've told me I can tell exactly what they're like. She's a controlling bitch and Damon can't see it yet." Well that was basically it… "And I've seen a picture of her, you're way prettier. And you've known Damon forever. So we've going to go to this party and we're going to show Katherine Pierce that everyone hates her." I laughed, shaking my head slightly.

"No, we're going to go to this party and enjoy ourselves. We're not going to humiliate anyone, Care, this isn't high school anymore." And we weren't cheerleaders anymore.

Dress:

.?iid=1839454&cid=8799&Rf-200=4&Rf-800=-1,85&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=200&sort=-1&clr=Black


	4. Chapter 4

**Homecoming – Chapter Four**

**-Elena's POV-**

By the time Caroline and I arrived at the Lockwood mansion in my car, it was half seven and there were people everywhere. As usual, we parked on the lane, along with everyone else who owned a car in this town. Tyler always said he could get us 'VIP' parking closer to the house but I'd never rely on it, knowing how impossible it would be to turn around on the narrow lane and weave through all the cars. So we had a five minute walk, ahh well, at least it wasn't muddy.

At the door we were greeted by Tyler and his parents, the usual welcoming committee. His mother, Carol, was almost as friendly to us as Giuseppe Salvatore. Then his father was the Mayor who was best friends with said Salvatore so basically none of them liked us very much. Tyler left his post and walked into the party with us. Just like every time, everyone was here; all ages. That was perhaps one of the main reasons people are age didn't go all out here; that man over there was the Principle of Mystic Falls, over on the other side was Sheriff Forbes, then…well…we _are_ in the Mayors house aren't we.

I spotted Jenna talking to Kelly Donovan through the crowd; that was our friend Vicki and Matt's mum. They were twins who went to school with us…I hadn't seen either of them in a long time. We walked through the rooms until we found Jeremy Bonnie and Stefan, smirking as Stefan's eyes bulged out, "Wow…you look amazing." He said.

"Well taa baby Salvie." Caroline sang in her patronizing voice. Those two were hilarious together; Caroline always treated him as patronizingly as she could and he'd react in the same way, all good natured of course.

"I wasn't talking about you Midget." He threw back at her, an amused smile on everyone's faces.

"Oh Steffie we all know this defensive act is just you trying to hide the fact that you're irrevocably in love with me."

"Keep dreaming Blondie. _You_ aren't my type."

"Oh shush you two," I laughed, "you have three weeks to insult each other as much as possible." And that is exactly what they would do.

I left them to talk for a while as I went off to find people. And so I spent the next two hours talking to Vicki, Bonnie, Anna (both of those two where Jeremy and Stefan's friends), Matt, Caroline's mum Liz, Tyler's parents…everyone really. I didn't see Damon at all and no-one really mentioned him. Maybe he wasn't coming after all. I felt a small stab of hurt at that; if I didn't see him now I probably wouldn't see him again until summer, by which time we would barely know each other at all.

My feet hurt. My stomach hurt. And my head hurt. It was almost 10:30 when I managed to get away from Elijah Smith, an old friend of my parents. He was lovely, but right now I didn't want to be in an in depth discussion about the environment. I was just passing the dining room, heading for the off-limits study, when another voice called me. I froze; surprised when I saw that the man who'd caught my attention was none other than Giuseppe Salvatore. He was standing with Mayor Lockwood, both looking at me with the usual stern faces. Oh god that was scary. Nervously, I smiled and walked closer, "Mr Salvatore," I greeted anxiously, not sure what I'd done.

"I heard you were back for Christmas. How's university?" he questioned. I wasn't sure where all this was coming from, Giuseppe Salvatore did not like me at all…he rarely spoke to me, but from the way he looked at me I could tell I wasn't his favourite person in the world.

"Yeah, for three weeks. It's really good, actually; different but I like it."

"Yes, architecture, wasn't it?" I nodded, giving a small smile, "A good career choice."

I smiled, shrugging a little, "Not as good as law."

Hold up…what was that? Did-…no…it's impossible…did Giuseppe Salvatore just crack a _smile_? Just a tiny one. For a second I _swear_ I saw a smile… But that really was impossible since he had absolutely no pride in his eldest son…at least he made sure never to show any. He appeared to hate Damon while the very opposite with Stefan. Anyway, I could hardly react since he was already moving on, "I've yet to see Damon, as usual he was pretty vague about his arrival." So he was coming then… I wasn't sure whether I was happy about that or not. "Has he told you?"

I was quiet for a second before shaking my head, "No…no I haven't talked to him in a while."

He nodded slowly, understanding in his eyes, "What can I say? My son has always made foolish mistakes. Pardon me, ahh, Sheriff…" And off he went. What? 'My son has always made foolish mistakes'? What the hell was that meant to mean! My feet still hurt. Letting out a sigh, I continued on my way to the study. When we came to these things, if ever I couldn't find my friends, I'd always find them in the study. Having Tyler as a friend did mean we had more access around the house which was good when you needed some quiet.

When I opened the door, I didn't see anyone else in the room so I slipped inside and shut the door behind me, crossing the dark room to switch on the light by the sofa. With another sigh I sank down into the uncomfortable studded brown leather sofa, closing my eyes and kicking my feet up onto the coffee table. But the second I closed my eyes a picture sprung into my head…a picture of a face…a face hovering very close to mine with cold dark eyes…a pressure to my stomach, to my head…

"Elena?"

I literally jumped out of my skin at the sound of the voice, jolting upright and suddenly finding myself face to face with my best friend. "Damon…" I breathed, my heart beating loudly in my chest. A grin slowly spread over his face before he closed the distance and pulled me into the tightest hug ever. However angry I was, I was glad to see him, sinking into the hug and inhaling his scent, smiling. "Damon…can't breathe…"

He chuckled quietly, stepping back but still holding onto my hands, "How are you Lennie? I haven't seen you in ages!" Oh tell me about it. I gave him a small smile, stepping back a little.

"Yeah tell me about it." His smile faltered a little as he took in my tone, "So where's Katherine?" Forgive me if I came across a little bitter. But what was that? That emotion that flickered across his face, just for a second…anger. Why would he be angry that I mentioned her? Why would be angry when everything seemed to be going 'so great' for him?

"Aspen, with her…family." And what was that hesitation there?

I didn't like her anyway, and she'd made me so annoyed with him; for a minute I just wanted to yell at him for being so stupid, "Oh, I thought she was coming? I think Caroline quite wanted to meet her." I told him in a serious tone, mockery just sneaking through so he knew I was being sarcastic. Yes Caroline wanted to meet her…so she could slap her.

He frowned, seeming a little confused, "Well…sorry but no. She couldn't make it." Yep…there seemed to be trouble in paradise. We fell into another awkward silence; I could feel his eyes on me but I was suddenly finding the coffee table very interesting. After a second he spoke, "You look amazing Elena."

I glanced up, surprised and he just gave me a small smile, "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

More silence. A few months ago, Damon would throw out some cocky one-liner at any compliment given to him…that was the usual Damon. But this? We'd never had these awkward silences before. It took another few minutes for one of us to find something to say; him again, "I saw you talking to Giuseppe earlier…" He never called his father 'dad' or anything; it was always 'Giuseppe'

I gave a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, he almost cracked a smile."

He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "Now I thought that was just a figment of my imagination. What did you say to receive such a blessing?"

"Well it was something along the lines of architecture not being quite as successful as law…See Damon, he is proud of you." After a moment of shock he scoffed and shook his head.

"I think we all know better than to think that."

I shrugged, fiddling with the skirt of my dress, "I should get back to the party…" I said, slowly rounding the sofa to stand closer to the door.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving me, "Yeah…sure, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…bye." I said quietly before opening the door and escaping the tension filled room. I found Caroline in under a minute, standing with her and listening to her babbling on and on about Tyler and how she'd been thinking about what I'd said the whole time they were together and realised it was true and that she wasn't sure whether she should make the first move…to be honest I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about what just happened. I knew when I saw him it would be bad…but honestly; I never thought it would be that bad…that awkward. Never, in all the years I've known Damon, have we ever had such an uncomfortable conversation.

"Hey? Lennie! Are you listening to _anything_ I'm saying?" Caroline's voice pulled me out of my daze and I had to blink a few times before I found her standing in front of me, looking somewhere between amused and exasperated.

"No…not really." I informed her with a small smile and she just rolled her eyes. We both took a glass of Champaign from the waiter passing us, taking a sip, "Care if you like him, go for it; you think about things too much."

"Yeah but I don't want to ruin our friendship! There's too much at stake if we don't work out!" Well that was true.

"You _will_ work out. You two are perfect for each other. By the end of the week I want you to have told him how you feel. Or else I will make you wear the Slutty Santa outfit to the next founders black tie dinner." Her mouth fell open, fear in her eyes which made me laugh.

"You're a bitch Lennie." She told me, trying to hide her smile. All she needed was a push; she'd be thanking me soon enough. It didn't take a second for her to gasp, another thought taking hold of her head, "Lennie! I saw Damon! Have you seen him yet?"

I sighed, "Yep…it was awkward and horrible."

At that she seemed surprised; concerned even, "Oh…it really is bad then isn't it?" I just nodded and we were quiet for a minute or two while she thought, "Len you and Damon can't _not_ be friends. You two are _best_ friends; you're like 'soul mates' or whatever! If you two can't last the distance then there's no hope for any of us."

She looked so upset at the idea of us not being friends, I let out a sigh before reaching out to squeeze her hand and she gripped it back, "Care we'll work it out eventually. I hope. And don't say it like we're the perfect model of friends; we're really not. If me and Damon never talk again after this holiday then that doesn't mean that…I dunno…that you and Tyler will never talk again…or me and Stefan...Friendships don't always last forever…as much as I want it to; we've both changed in different ways and we've both made choices that have affected our friendship." She looked so distraught at that, "I don't want that to happen Care…I never did. And I don't think Damon does either…it just happens."

That was followed by yet another silence; we both knew it was the truth so didn't quite know what to say, "Well try…Elena, try your hardest. Don't let it happen."

**Sort of lost my flow at the end there…sorry for all the repetition. But please review anyway. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I hope you all had wonderful days and got fabulous presents? Our mass present is coming in about two weeks in the form of one hour of incredible TV **


	5. Chapter 5

**Homecoming – Chapter Five**

**-Elena's POV-**

It was Christmas Day, 25th December 2011. I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to Rosalie screaming in pure excitement in her parent's room with a small smile on my face. I remembered those days; when I would wake Jeremy up at the crack of dawn, we'd open our stockings on my bed with a cup of tea, then run downstairs to look at all the presents; try and guess what they were. Then we'd go into are parents room; all happy and ecstatic and screaming 'It's Christmas!' as loud as we could. Like they didn't know. Back when Christmas was the most exhilarating moment ever. Back then the magic was real…the magic _existed_. On Christmas Eve we'd go to sleep, force ourselves to fall asleep however much we didn't want to, just to ensure that Father Christmas didn't find us awake.

Little did we know that we were only told that so our parents wouldn't ruin the bogus magic when they snuck in and left the stocking at the end of our bed or the presents under the tree. But now? Now we knew there was no Father Christmas…now we didn't even have our parents to sneak around the house in the early hours. It wasn't the same anymore, and it never would be again.

Letting out a sigh I stood up, smiling to myself as I saw the thick snow on my window. Well…I guess we always had White Christmas' somehow. Stumbling into the bathroom and locking the doors before getting into the shower. The bruises were stubbornly refusing to fade; in fact they seemed to be getting darker. Just my luck. No-one had noticed them yet though; but Jenna and Alaric new.

The Lockwood's Christmas Party had been two days ago; the dress was still hanging up on the cupboard door. I'd spent yesterday with Jeremy; we went Christmas shopping in town and then had lunch at the Grill. I hadn't seen or talked to Damon; I wasn't sure who should call who, though I knew I wouldn't be able to pick up the phone. But in three weeks who knew what could happen.

We spent the morning in the living room, just enjoying the time as a make-shift family. Rosalie, having so many people around her, had a lot of presents. From her parents, me, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler…everyone really. This had always been the case; we all got presents for everyone because there was no getting around the fact that they were all rich enough. Me? Not so much; all my money had gone on university. Hence the job as a bartender at a club with Adrianna. But then again that was fun; we both loved it.

I got the 'Mystery Jets' CD from Jeremy and a compilation one from Tyler. From Jenna I got a beautiful silver bracelet, a book from Alaric (ever the History teacher) and a joint present from Stefan and Bonnie of the Harry Potter full box-set. Best. Present. _Ever_. Caroline's present was amazing as well; firstly the card was a massive montage of photos of the four of us over the years, then the present was a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulders and that overlapping zip thing. My mouth fell open in shock as I held it up; I knew how expensive these were. A note fell out just as I was about to find my tongue:

_This was NOT bought of eBay. _

At that I laughed, feeling a little better that she didn't spend so much on it. "Wow." I muttered as Jenna took it, staring at it in awe.

"In a few days this is going to go missing from your wardrobe." She informed me

I laughed, taking it back, "Not a chance Jenna. I've wanted one of these for a long time." The leather was soft and slightly worn but it was amazing none the less. Caroline was owed a big thank you. At least I'd gotten her something she'd wanted. A faux fur snood that she'd been complaining about not having for about a year now.

Once all presents were open Ric and Jeremy set about cooking a fry up and I tidied up the living room. Once breakfast was done we all got ready for our usual Christmas Day walk to the park. Since we'd moved in with Jenna we did this every year and we'd usually meet everyone else there; just by the frozen over lake beside the playground. It was like an unofficial Founding Family's event; we were all always there. The Gilberts (or what was left of us), the Fells, the Lockwood's and the Salvatore's. To be honest I didn't want to see Damon today. As I'd said, we always bought everyone presents. Apparently not this time. The present I'd gotten him was currently on my bed. It wasn't exactly expensive, but it sure had a lot of sentimental value. His mother, Cleo, had been a famous actress back in the 70's and 80's but had died of cancer when he was 10. It broke him, and his father. But Giuseppe, being the cold, strong man he was, went to get rid of everything. Another reason as to why Damon hated him. Her things went straight to the internet and auctions.

I'd managed, somehow, to get one piece back. I knew he'd bought a few back but not enough. It was a necklace; simple and understated but incredibly important. A fine silver chain then a single circular blue sapphire, about a centimetre across and surrounded by a ring of tiny diamonds. Though not one of her most eccentric belongings; it _had_ been expensive; no doubt about that. I'd had my eye on it for weeks before I had enough money to pay. I'd taken extra shifts at the bar and scrape a little money of Ade but it was worth it. Whatever happened between Damon and me, it was worth it.

We arrived at the park later than everyone else; they were all drinking from steaming mugs of hot spiced apple of hot chocolate. Caroline, snood in place around her neck, literally launched herself at me, "MERRY CHRISTMAS BESTIE!"

I laughed, hugging her back, "Merry Christmas Care. And thank you _so_ much! I love that jacket!"

She had the biggest grin on her face which was almost contagious, "I'm glad! And this snood is _heaven_! You have made my holiday." She said, pulling me over to the stand where the drinks were and pouring me some spiced apple. It has to be the best drink ever invented.

"You do realise you won't be needing it in California, right?" I questioned.

"Shush! Don't ruin this for me."

And so we spent the next hour talking to our friends and family friends. They say Christmas is about family, well here we are. We spend every Christmas like this and this _was_ our family. Big and slightly dysfunctional, but weren't all families?

It didn't take long for Damon and I to find one another. I'd been talking to Stefan and he Alaric a few metres away. We both kept stealing glances at each other, trying not to make it too obvious. But the tension was there and we knew once the other two left we'd have to talk. And that's exactly what happened.

He walked slowly over, that same awkwardness all around us. Then came the uncomfortable, super-quick hug, "Merry Christmas Elena." He said carefully.

"Merry Christmas Damon." I repeated, just as I'd done countless times today. We both wanted more than a six word conversation but what was there to say?

"We need to talk Elena." He announced, a frown on his face as he did so.

I nodded, "Clearly."

Silence. "I know its Christmas Day and all but do you want to come to the Boarding House? You can let it all out, whatever's bothering you."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. How could he say it like it was nothing? Like I was the only one who had 'something bothering them'. "See that's exactly it, Damon." I said quietly.

"What? Lena we've been friends since before I can remember and you're acting all distant. It would be nice to know why." So this was different. Now it was me that was distant.

After a second I spoke, frowning a little, "Okay…right. _I'm_ the distant one."

"Well yeah. You're the one that never calls or anything."

The frown deepened. I did call. This year I'd called him about ten times, and every time guess who answered his phone? Katherine Pierce. I gave up after 10. "No, I stopped calling. I didn't 'never call'; that was you."

He had that disbelieving look on his face like I was crazy, "Elena you didn't call me once-"

"Just because _you_ didn't answer-"

I was interrupted by the sound of another voice. A voice that was unfortunately familiar and yep, there she was. Katherine Pierce gliding through the snow looking like a supermodel and walking like she owned the place. Completely ignoring all our friends and families as she made a bee line for Damon. What the hell? "Of course." I muttered. And I'd thought I'd be able to get through the holiday without seeing her.

Damon looked shocked but pleasantly surprised as she launched herself at him, wrapping her bony arms around his neck and pulling him into a full-frontal kiss. I blinked, just a little taken-aback, "I missed you baby." She cooed as she let him go, keeping an arm around his waist. He seemed speechless but before I could do anything she was talking to me, "And you are?"

The rude tone of her voice was unmistakable and I let out a short, quiet laugh, "Elena. And you must be Katherine." I said in the same tone.

She looked me up and down, one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised in that 'I am above you' expression, "Well off you go then."

My mouth fell open a little at that and I looked up at Damon who just had his jaw clenched, looking at me with an intense yet unreadable expression. A bitter smile pulled at me lips and I nodded, "You're a real friend Damon." I turned and headed back to where Caroline and Tyler were standing, obviously having been watching as everyone probably had been.

"What. A. _Bitch_! Is that Katherine?" Caroline gushed, sounding angry.

"The one and only." I ground out, fury bubbling away inside me as I downed my drink. How dare she talk to me like that! Urgh I hated her so much! "What time is it?"

Tyler glanced at his watch, "Almost four. Today's going fast." That was understatement. We were having dinner at around seven so at least Jenna would be leaving soon to put the duck in the oven. None of us liked turkey so duck it was.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go home and help Jenna cook. I'll see you guys tomorrow." We said our goodbyes, then I had to say the same to a few other people before we left, heading back to the house. It was hard to walk in the thick snow, even with the black moon boots on. Caroline had pink ones and me black, just because we liked to be different.

When we did get in Rose ran straight up to her room to play with her new toys and I was given the job of cutting up the carrots. We worked in silence for a while, Mystery Jets playing quietly in the background and we both found ourselves humming along to it. "So what who was that girl with Damon?" She questioned after a while.

I shrugged, staying focused on the incredibly sharp knife and carrots, "Katherine Pierce. She's his girlfriend from Harvard." You couldn't mistake the bitter tone.

"You don't like her?"

"No…no I don't."

She nodded, moving to stand by the counter next to me and began taking the peas out of the pods and putting them into another bowl, "She seemed like a bitch." I couldn't help but laugh; Jenna didn't normally use words like that, "Shh, Rose isn't around I can say what I want."

Laughing quietly I nodded, "Of course. And she is." I said, "You know Damon and I haven't been talking?"

"Yeah I could tell. What's going on?"

"Katherine Pierce." I told her with a shrug, "And not just that…I think we're just growing apart." She had a frown on her face, clearly not able to believe that, "Every time I try and call him she picks up. _His _phone. Sure I used to answer his phone but only when I knew the person! She answers his phone!" I don't know why that bothered me so much…it was probably a little pathetic. "And then I guess she doesn't tell him I called or doesn't pass on a message. The few texts I sent never got replies and I so badly want to believe that she deleted them just so I can hate her a little more. And I've only met her for five minutes!" During my rant the knife started moving faster and, of course, a second of lost concentration and I succeeded in slicing open my hand. I swore and dropped the knife.

Jenna pulled my arm to the sink and ran the wound under cold water, not saying anything for a second. I just sighed and closed my eyes, wondering why I was getting so worked up about these things. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, knowing for sure that I had dark bruise-like marks under them. Damn armed robbers don't half give you insomnia. Every time I drifted off I was getting shot in the head, "Honey what's wrong?" Jenna asked softly and I opened my eyes to find her watching me with a concerned expression.

I shrugged, "Nothing, I'm just tired. Haven't been sleeping well."

"I can tell that. How about you go upstairs and lie down." She suggested, "I'll wake you up when dinners ready."

Reluctantly I did as I was told; changing into some navy blue pyjama bottoms and a grey tank top and pulling my hair up into a high ponytail before crawling into bed. I lay there for ten long minutes; incapable of falling asleep and so got up again. I went to the radio in the corner and put on the CD from Tyler before lying back down. I smiled at the sound of White Lies – '_Death'_ but the Chase & Status remix. Tyler always made me these CD's for birthdays and Christmas; I had a whole box of them back in Princeton and they were all amazing.

An hour later I was still awake, duvet over my head and Gotye – '_Someone I used to know'_ playing in the background. The song seemed to suit the current mood. I was almost drifting off, just like I had been for the past twenty minutes. But every time I did, I just saw that gun and that sound…pathetic I know. I mean, nothing happened. Nothing at all. So why was acting like I'd been through some traumatic experience?

It didn't take much longer for me to give up altogether and go downstairs where I found Rosalie and Jeremy in the living room watching Moulin. Now that's bound to raise anyone's spirits, "Jeremy! Why didn't you tell me you were watching this!" I exclaimed, dropping down on the sofa beside him and he laughed, shrugging. They were at the bit when 'Ping' was climbing the pole to get the arrow.

"Thought you were asleep or something. Jenna told us to leave you alone."

I nodded, smiling as Shang came onto the screen, "Ahh he is so fit." I sighed.

"Elena! He's a _Disney_ character! A cartoon." Jeremy said his tone one of exasperation and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well he is-"

Rosalie, who was sitting on her knees in front of the TV span round, and angry look on her little face as she put a finger to her lips and shushed us crossly. That only served to amuse us more but one more look from her and we knew to stay quiet.

We ate dinner just after half seven and by the time we'd finished Rosalie was falling asleep on her feet. It was just too much excitement. By the time midnight struck the house was silent save the snores from Jeremy and Ric and Jenna rooms. I was sat on my window seat with the window open wide, a icy breeze blowing into the room but it I barely noticed it. The snow was falling thick again, drifting down to coat the earth once again and moonlight made the white sheets shine almost blue. It was strange to say the least. But I guess a lot of things were these days.

**So what did you think? Kind of have writers block at the moment and I should really be revising…but I hope you liked it. **

**-M **


	6. Chapter 6

**Homecoming – Chapter Six**

"Elena? Wake up Elena!"

I was jolted awake by Jeremy's voice. The first thing that I noticed that I was numb…very, very numb. So numb that I didn't feel how cold I was. I was still on my window seat though with only one of the two door-windows open. Well that was clever wasn't it, "Are you dumb?" My brother exclaimed when he realised I was awake. "I mean, seriously! You have to be…I dunno…_mentally deficient…_to do that. You probably have frostbite or hypothermia or pneumonia or something!"

I stretched out my neck, trying to get rid of some of the stiffness, then the same with my feet. Thankfully I was wearing socks as well as my slippers; furry white boot type things. So I could just about feel my toes. "Yeah…"I muttered, surprised at how much I was shaking.

He sighed, "C'mon," Somehow he managed to pick me up and put me in my bed, closing the window as he did so, "I'll go get you a hot water bottle and some tea. That's window stays closed." He added with a smirk before disappearing.

Why was I so stupid? I'd stayed up for so long; finding it impossible to fall asleep. And then, it had to have been at around 5ish, I fall asleep practically outside…now that just wasn't clever. Clearly I was lacking some brain cells at the moment. And hence why I was shivering now, my teeth chattering away. Jeremy returned not five minutes later with a mug of tea and an armful of hot water bottles which I hugged to me, curling up in a little ball under the duvets. "Thanks." I sighed.

He smiled and shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Feel like telling me why you tried to freeze yourself to death?"

"I didn't." I muttered, licking my lips to try and sooth the dry, chapped skin, "I-I didn't do that on p-purpose…obviously."

"I'd hope not." He said a little sarcastically.

I smirked, still shaking a little, "Yeah, if I was gonna off m-myself, I-I'd use drugs…or a kn-nife." I told him lightly.

He raised an eyebrow, looking a little amused as well as disbelieving, "Well neither would be better…but I guess I agree." I smiled and yawned, "I'll leave you to sleep. Shout if you need anything. And once your warmer and can actually feel your fingers, then have a shower. _Not_ before…that'd hurt." I nodded and he gave me one more smile before leaving the room.

The clock on my bedside table read 7:16am so I couldn't have been asleep more than an hour and a half really, seeing as the last time I remembered seeing was 5:40. And to think that if I had been in my bed I could have gotten more than two hours straight sleep. Unbelievable. Maybe I should sleep in snow every night.

Before I knew it, it was half past one and I was _still _curled up in bed and _still_ cold. Why? I have no answer. At least I could feel my hands now. I'd read my book and was now had my iPod plugged into the speakers which were under the covers with me; I'd made a little cave in which Lykke Li – '_Until We Bleed'_ was currently playing. I didn't hear the door open but suddenly there was a weight on the edge of my bed as someone sat down. I froze, knowing for sure that if it was anyone who lived here they would have knocked or said something, as would Caroline and Tyler…so that left…

"You alright under there?"

…Damon.

The covers were pulled back and I winced a little at the cold air that hit me. He was looking down at me with a small smirk on his face. I let out a sigh and reached under the covers to stop the song, pulling them up to my shoulders and shivering a little. "I'm cold."

"_Really_? That does happen when you decide to spend the night in the snow." He quipped and I just scowled at him.

"Shut up." I muttered, reaching my hands up under the pillow and pulling it down so I was hugging it with my head rested on it, "I see you've been let off your leash." Bitter, bitter me.

He was quiet for a second, "She's not like that."

I scoffed, "Yeah…cos you _know_ that's true." Realising where this was going, I pushed myself up to a sitting position and leant against the headboard. Of course I was still only wearing my short pyjama shorts, tank top over my underwear and slipper boots so I wasn't entirely warm.

"Elena, you don't know her." Was he really going for that?

"No. And I don't want to. But I _do_ know that she's a bitch and I _do _know that she's picked up every call or text I've sent you and not passed on a message. Please realise now that I have no intention of ever getting to know her." I told him quickly and coldly. If he married her I probably wouldn't go to the wedding. Actually if he married her I wouldn't _want_ to go to the wedding.

He looked a little taken aback by that, "I didn't get one text from you…"

"You prove my point."

His frown deepened, "It may not have been her." I just raised an eyebrow and he sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to her about that." Oh he sounded like he _really_ cared. I bit my lip to stop myself from shouting at him and looked away.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke, "What are you doing here Damon? What do you want?" Again he looked surprised by my tone, and perhaps a little hurt. But really, could he blame me?

"Well I wanted to see if you were okay after yesterday." He said, clearly not sure what to say, "You were upset at the park-"  
>"No I was pissed off." I interrupted, "She was fucking rude to me and you didn't do shit. My best friend since before I can remember and you couldn't tell your <em>girlfriend<em> to be just a little nicer." I kept my voice quiet and, from his expression, painfully cold.

He sighed, "I know. I'm a shit friend, I know that. But as I said you don't know her-"  
>"Don't use that excuse! It's pathetic! I get it; she's a controlling bitch. You're meant to be the 'strong' one like you always were in our friendship. Tell her to shut up! Tell her its ov-"I stopped myself before I could continue, realising what I was about to say. <em>'Tell her it's over.'<em>…that would have gone well. I had no right to tell him to break up with her. But I wanted him to.

He just looked at me for a second with that worried, sympathetic and guilty look that he always seemed to have when he was around just me. Either that or his usual cocky front that he resorted to whenever he didn't know what to do; he'd been doing that for as long as I'd known him. It took a second for me to realise that, once again, I'd used the past tense regarding our friendship. But then again, as it had been it _was_ over. Whatever happened it wouldn't really be like that again. "It's not that easy." He said eventually.

I sighed, "And why's that?"

He stared at me, surprised by my uninterested tone, "Elena you sound like you don't even give a shit about us anymore."  
>"What 'us'? We're hardly friends anymore. We can't even have a conversation without an argument or this awkwardness." Letting out another sigh I pushed myself up to stand up and walked to my dressing table, my back to him.<p>

I heard his sharp intake of breath and then- "What happened to your back?" Oops. I winced and turned quickly to hide it. Damn me and bruising easily…I always had. Hence why they were only now starting to yellow a little and fade. His gaze was more of concern and a little anger now, standing up on the other side of the bed.

I shrugged, trying not to make it a big deal, "Oh you know, pushed into a shelf, held at gunpoint. The usual Friday night." His eyes went wide open so I carried on, "It's nothing. Just a little armed robbery at some petrol station on the drive down. Really nothing happened."

He seemed to completely ignore my words, crossing the room and pushing me around to look at me back, "Fuck." I heard him mutter as his hand traced the wound. I tried not to relax at his touch, turning back round in order to do so, "Are you okay? Where was it? Did they do anything?" And this was that protective side of Damon that, if I'm honest, not many people got to see. Most people tended to think that he was just cold and didn't care about anyone. Of all people I knew that was not true.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm perfectly fine Damon." Apart from the lack of sleep and nightmares that is…but he didn't need to know that. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "Seriously…I'm fine. Forget about it." I muttered.

After a moment he let out frustrated sigh and turned around, moving across the room again to stand near my bedside table. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but each time seemed to not know what to say. The silence stretched on and after what must have been two minutes he spoke, looking at something on the cluttered table, "What's that?"

I followed his gaze to that small black box with the red bow on top and the Christmassy tag on top that quite clearly said 'Damon'. His present. I sighed and shrugged, "Present. It's nothing." He had a small frown on his face as he picked it up, I looked down, "I'm sure _Katherine_ got you something a million times better." I added under my breath but I think he heard me. He began undoing the bow and, feeling awkward just standing there; I moved over back to the window and looked out at the white street outside.

Silence. Just that. He didn't say anything and the silence went on…and on…

I found myself cursing myself in my head. It had been a stupid idea. Stupid to give him that. I should have just gone with the usual cheap present that I bought the day before. I refused to look at him, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him just staring at the open box in his hand. Then, slowly, he put it down on the bed. I closed my eyes, hugging my arms around my waist and trying to focus on the cold breeze rather than his obviously bad reaction. Stupid, _stupid_ Elena.

But all of a sudden I felt his hand on my shoulder and I jumped, my eyes flying open as he turned me around and I only caught a glimpse of his face before he'd pulled me into the tightest hug ever. Tears. His blue eyes were intensified tenfold by the tears gathering there. But now his face was buried in my hair and his arms were holding me tight to his chest. I sighed, smiling a little as my own arms found their way around his waist and I breathed in his comforting scent.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that to be honest. But eventually he pulled his head up, not letting me go. I looked at him and took note of the one tear that had found its way down his face, leaving a shiny trail, "Thank you." He said quietly and sincerely, "Thank you so much Lena."

I shrugged, breaking the eye contact and looking down, "S'nothing."

His finger caught my chin and pulled my face back up to meet his gaze, "No…it's everything Elena. I have no idea how you found that but I can't thank you enough."

I bit my lip to try and stop the small smile, wanting to look away but couldn't for more than a second, "Well it was in an auction. And some people are relentless when they see something they want!" I added lightly.

He frowned a little, "How much did it cost?"

"I'm not allowed to say. It's a present."

One eyebrow cocked, he persisted, "How much Len?"

I sighed, "A few pay checks and a little extra."

Nope, that wasn't enough for him, "I want a number."

"Why? Why does it matter?"

"Because it really does. Tell me how much it cost you." Jesus he was determined.

"A few grand." I told him.

His eyes shot wide open; knowing that I didn't have that much money. "A few being how much _exactly_?"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "For God's sake! It was $3,250. I have a job which paid for it and a very generous friend who I've just about paid back."

"Fuck…" He breathed, stepping back a little and dragging his hand through his hair, clearly not sure what to do, "Why the hell would you do that?" he suddenly said.

I laughed a little, "Because it was worth it and _I _didn't want some obsessed fan to have it and wear it and probably break it or lose it…I liked your mum." Cleo Salvatore had always treated me like the daughter she never had; sure I'd been ten when she passed but she was like a second mum.

"Elena I'm so grateful but you shouldn't have spent so much money. Money you don't even have! Especially when I've been such a bad friend."

I shook my head, "I don't care how much it cost or how shit you've been. I just had to take a few more shifts, sleep a little less and…live off Supa Noodle and baked beans and my friends for a while." I told him, "As I said, it was worth it."

"I'll pay you back."

"I'll slap you if you even think about it."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Elena! I can't let you pay over three thousand dollars on me!"

"Too bad. And I wanted to do it. It's done. It's in the past. Accept it." The look on his face almost made me smile; he seemed to not know what to do with himself.

Before he spoke again he looked at the necklace, a small smile on his face for a moment before he remembered his argument, "You're going to have to slap me Lena."

I sighed, narrowing my eyes, "Did I mention I'd never talk to you again?"

Aww his face. "Damn you." He muttered and I smiled a little. At least he didn't want that. A moment passed before I sat down on the bed and he followed suit. "So what's your job? It must be pretty good to raise that much money."

"It's nothing really. I do it with my best friend Adrianna. Bartending a few nights a week at this club called Traffic in town. It's the one that everyone goes to and, since we work there, we get free drinks and everything." I could tell he was surprised at the idea of me as a bartender, "It's actually a lot of fun too." I added.

He looked at me with a thoughtful frown on his face, "I can't imagine you as a bartender."

I shrugged, "Well I am one."

"I'll have to see it to believe it."

For a second I didn't say anything, just looked at him. What did that mean? That he'd come to Princeton to visit? "I might hold you to that."

"Please do." He replied quickly, "I think a visit is well overdue."

A small smile curved at my lips, "I'll have to agree with you there." It would be weird having him there…he'd only been there a few times briefly last year and I'd only been to Harvard once, "Hey, without giving the usual arrogant answer, do you have friends at Harvard?"

He laughed at that, "Of course I do, everyone loves me!" I raised an eyebrow which just amused him more, "Cocky but truthful." I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that that was true. Whatever Damon did and wherever he was, people would always want to be his friend. Well, not his friend so much…just in his 'crowd' or whatever. The 'popular' people…I say popular when I mean shallow. But I guess once you were in his group you were safe. "How about you? Any friends?"

I shrugged, "Sure…though of course not quite as vapid as yours and not as many. But they're nice." He put on his mock-offended act and I just laughed at it, "You'd like Ade though; I won't say she's your type seeing as who you're going out with, that would just be an insult; but you'd like her."

"Lena-…" He began quietly as I spoke but apparently decided against it, clearly not wanting to ruin the mood, "I'm sure I would. If she's the one in your profile picture on Facebook then yes."

Again I rolled my eyes; my friend Jamie set it the day before I left because apparently it was 'hot' and I just hadn't got round to changing it. It was one night when we were at the bar and, being a 'Coyote Ugly' themed night, we weren't exactly wearing a lot of clothes and we were indeed dancing on the bar with a few other people. To be honest the ball was swinging a little too far towards 'hookers' for my liking but I really hadn't had the time to change it yet and _Jesus_ there were a lot of likes on it. Not sure if that was such a good thing… "Yeah her. Need to change that…" I added quietly.

"Trust me you don't." I looked up at him, surprised and a little confused. What was that meant to mean?

"I look like a hooker-"

"You look like a coyote." My mouth fell open in shock, and perhaps a little hurt. He laughed and shook his head, "You look good Lena." Again, I wasn't sure what to say to that so I just gave a small smile and looked back down at my chipped red nail varnish…had to sort that out. "But yeah, maybe on the way back I could stop off at yours; see what its like."

I frowned at that, "I highly doubt Katherine will appreciate that." I told him in a clipped tone, remembering why I was mad at him. That was the thing with Damon; he could make you forget that you're mad just by being his charming self.

He let out a sigh, "Well she can deal with it. She doesn't control me, Lena. I can do what I want."

I nodded, "But she'll come along."

"No she won't. Why would you say that?"

I sighed, "She turned up here unannounced." I said simply before shrugging, "I'm just saying that if you do decide to come to Princeton, she is not staying with me."

Another sigh left him, "Fair enough." We fell into a slightly more comfortable silence than the last. Eventually he spoke, "Hey are you coming to this dinner at Giuseppe's tonight?"

Dinner? Oh god not a dinner, "Yeah, I'm not sure. I remember Jenna talking about it a few days ago." I said, pushing my hand through my hair.

"Please come. I know Caroline and Tyler will be there. It's kind of a Founding Families thing. About twenty people all dressing up, coming to dinner for Michelin starred food. Yes, he has hired a chef." And that was _such_ a typically 'Giuseppe' thing to do.

I sighed, "Dressed up? Does that mean long dresses and all that?" I really wasn't in the mood to dress up like that.

He shook his head, "No…just smart. I.e. don't wear jeans."

Shoot me. "Fine, if I must. Just make sure I don't have to sit next to your 'girlfriend'."

He rolled his eyes but looked pleased, "Noted. I should go but I'll see you later." I nodded, smiling a little as he pressed a kiss to my cheek and muttered a goodbye before he disappeared from the room. Holy shit. There were tingles. No, no, no, no! There cannot be tingles! I do not like my best friend…in that way!

Really. Shoot me.

I was screwed.

**So it's been a long time and to be honest I hadn't read this chapter…or the story, back through when I finished this chapter, so please ignore any continuity errors. **

**Review and I will reward you with another chapter…in the least patronizing way possible. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Homecoming – Chapter Seven**

I didn't want to go. Words couldn't explain just how much I didn't want to go to this damn dinner at the Salvatore's. I'd had a shower; I'd washed my hair and dried it before curling it so it hung in soft curls, pinned over one shoulder. And now I was standing in my room, The Killer's blasting through my room, 'Tranquilize' being the current song. I loved it, but it didn't improve my mood at all right now. I was wearing a black dress that stopped about halfway down my thighs. It was simple; loose but going in at the waist with thick straps, the front dipped low to between my breasts but was, thankfully, decent. Tights of course, it was cold. The dress wasn't technically mine, since I'd 'borrowed' it from Adrianna's wardrobe a few months back, but she hadn't noticed it yet so no matter. I put on the black feather earrings again and changed my cartilage to small silver ring. Finally make-up, simple, dark and smokey, then with red lips. Once again I wore my black boots and my fur jacket. I was such a colourful person, it literally pained me.

"You ready El? I think we're about to leave." Jeremy called from his room on the other side of our shared bathroom. Both the doors were open so I could just see him doing up his watch.

I sighed, standing up and heading through to his room, "Yep. Can't wait."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on him, "C'mon sis, it'll be a good time for you and Damon to talk."

"We've talked. It's not that…I'm just dreading having to be in a room…no, a house, with Katherine Pierce for however long. Knowing my luck we'll be snowed in and have to spend a whole _night_ with her. Now that would not be fun."

"You really don't like her do you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "That's an understatement." I told him, "Anyway, let's go. We're already late."

Wishful thinking. Not twenty minutes later we were coming to the end of the incredibly long drive and the Salvatore Boarding House was looming over us. It was very grand and amazing…I'd always been jealous of Damon and Stefan for living here. There were so many hiding places and even hidden rooms around it that we'd discovered on one of our many hide and seek or explorer games when we were younger. There were even cells in the basement, or 'The Dungeon' as we'd always called it. I remember one time when I came over to see Damon, when we were about 15 I think. I couldn't find him anywhere and the house was silent. Eventually I heard his shouting and ran downstairs to find him locked up in one of the cells…as he had been since the night before when Stefan decided it would be fun to play prisoners. Ahh brotherly love.

Stefan opened the door for us and it seemed only I noticed the murderous expression on his face before it morphed into a huge grin, dragging both Jeremy and I into a bear hug. I wonder what had happened there, "Hey Stef." I smiled, stepping back and we followed him into that house. We all hung up our coats and bags in the cloak-cupboard in the hall before he directed us into the parlour. Jeremy and I had spent so much time here over the years that we were basically part of the family so it was weird on events like these when we had to act all formal.

Before we entered the parlour where everyone else was, I jumped slightly as Stefan gently grabbed my arm, stopping me. I turned, a little confused, "What's up?"

He let go of my arm and seemed to be thinking about the best way to phrase his words, and finally… "I hate her."

I couldn't help but laugh, knowing exactly who he was talking about, "Join the club." He smiled, almost seeming relieved that someone agreed, "Stay with me, I might try and kill her sometime during the night."  
>"Well don't rely on me to stop you."<p>

I laughed at that and rolled my eyes, "Well then, your brother's not going to be too pleased with either of us in a few hours."

"Is he ever?" He questioned and I smiled, motioning to enter the living room and he followed, "You look stunning tonight Ellie."

His compliment made me blush a little, and perhaps made me a tad bit uncomfortable. It wasn't that I didn't like Stefan, he was a close friend, but that was it. And I'd been getting these vibes over the past few months that he, perhaps, wanted a little more than that. I mean he was good looking and all, but he wasn't really my type…and he was my little brother's best friend… So, as usual, I made light of the situation, resorting to old jokes, "And I must say you're looking rather dapper yourself." For a fraction of a second he looked a little disappointed but covered it quickly with a grin. The word 'dapper' could just never be taken seriously.

By this time we'd walked into the room where everyone was standing around talking and laughing. I greeted Caroline and Tyler with hugs, then a few other people. My eyes were drawn to the other side of the room where the one and only Katherine Pierce was talking to Mason Lockwood…clearly flirting. And surprisingly he didn't look at all interesting. Now that was weird in itself, Mason wasn't one to hold back.

Next I found Damon standing talking to Jeremy and Stefan. He looked up and caught my eye over my brother's shoulder, giving me a small smile before returning his attention to the others. I frowned, sensing that something was off. Perhaps something to do with the fact that his 'girlfriend' was hitting on his friends uncle. Tyler and Mason weren't really related, but Mason had been adopted into the family and, although the was only a three years older than us, he was known as 'Uncle Mason'. Didn't stop him flirting with Caroline and me.

Just then a waiter came round, handing me a Champaign flute and I took a sip of the bubbly alcohol; I'd always been a fan. These events were always the same structure. We'd arrive, 'mingle' for a while with a glass of Champaign. After having time to have one glass, we'd move to take our seats at the dining table followed by a very formal dinner. After everyone had finished eating we'd return to the parlour for 'after drinks' and eventually people would leave. Always the same, and this was no different.

The part that I always dreaded was looking for my name slip on the table (yes there were set seats, the founding families had a thing about us all talking, whether we liked the person or not.) With baited breath I found my place towards one end of the table, one seat between mine and the end where either Giuseppe or Richard Lockwood, the Mayor, would sit. Between us, I noticed, was Damon, and on the other was Caroline. Phew…at least I had her.

Katherine Pierce just sat down in front of me.

I had to sit through this meal with her facing me.

Damon I am going to kill you. From the look I sent him, I think he'd already figured that out. He refused to meet my eye, wincing a little, and when he did he just gave me his most apologetic look.

"So you must be Elena." She announced suddenly as everyone else began talking and the air was filled with many conversations. Beside her sat Mason who was currently wrapped up in a conversation with Giuseppe and on her other sat Stefan who was next to Tyler. This was going to be one awkward meal.

I nodded, deciding at least to start the evening acting civil, "And I take it you're Katherine."

She let out a fake laugh and I somehow resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Of course I am, sweetie." Did she just call me sweetie? I glanced at Caroline who was clearly trying her hardest not to laugh. Was Damon _really_ going out with her or was it just all a really disturbing dream? Surely his taste wasn't _that_ bad.

"Of course." The sarcasm was obvious to everyone…excluding her clearly.

For a moment she looked at me, apparently sizing me up or something, "Hmm…you're not what I expected of Damon's friend." She eventually told me, I raised an eyebrow in question, "I expected you to be a little…prettier."

I couldn't have held the shock off my face if I'd wanted to. My mouth fell open a little in a sort of amused shock, and I heard Caroline choke on her wine while both Damon and Stefan seemed to freeze. "Katherine that's enough." Damon said stiffly.

"What? I'm just saying." She turned her attention back to me, that cold glint in her eye proving that the things she had, and was going to say were only intended to get a rise out of me. But no…I was ready for that, "Most of the people _we_ hang around with our…what's the word…" She pretended to think for a minute, clearly emphasising the 'we', "Well…pretty. Interesting people, you know? I mean Warner will be a senator by the time he's 30."

I tried not to smile at that, "Let me guess, he married a Jackie." At that Damon, Stefan and Caroline burst out laughing, trying desperately to cover it up. Katherine clearly didn't get the joke. And I thought 'Legally Blonde' was one of those films that everyone had seen.

When I glanced across at Damon he shot me a look that was apparently telling me to stop but the way he was still trying not to smile told me he just meant 'not here'. "Poor Marilyn." Caroline muttered and I smiled, looking down to try and hide it.

Apparently Katherine didn't appreciate being out of the joke, "And they're also all very mature." She added, giving us a minute to collect ourselves.

"Of course. Damon is the most mature person I've ever met." I agreed, covering the sarcasm with a serious tone and her eyes narrowed slightly, the other three smiling; Damon was, and always would be, a long way from mature. "I mean, you'd never catch him doing something as…juvenile, as tying someone naked to a flagpole in Senior Year."

"Lena-"He cut in, still trying not to smile but failing, his expression a little surprised. We had an agreement not to talk about the events of Senior Prank Night. It was…quite eventful…to say the least. The victim of the flagpole was a really irritating boy called Sam who insisted on taking pictures of people in awkward or just plain embarrassing situations and putting them on his Facebook page. Pictures including one of me and Caroline after a Fashion Show we'd done getting changed in the locker rooms. Hence the picture of us in our underwear, talking about…I have no idea. And that was exactly what encouraged Damon and Tyler to grab him after school one day and tie him to the flagpole, buck naked, and take pictures of him. These pictures they posted all around school. Our lovely friends, 'defending our honour'.

By this time Katherine had figured out that we were all taking the piss…just a little. And it seemed the bitch didn't like being out-bitched. "Well it seemed getting out of this town did at least one person some good."

I paused, looking at her. I'd expected a comeback, but to say something like that? Caroline was on her way to becoming a doctor and Tyler was getting a degree in engineering. I also knew for a fact that she hadn't talked to either of them yet and so the only way she could know anything about them was through Damon…now what had he said? "Whatever you say." I said quietly, taking a sip of my wine.

Not long later the food was served; salmon wrapped in bacon and lentils and a load of things I didn't know. All very nouvelle cuisine. It tasted amazing, but I preferred real food. The conversation had moved on and I couldn't help but listen in to Katherine's talk with Giuseppe. It was all about her, of course. I remembered clearly her boasting about how much the cold Giuseppe Salvatore loved her and wished for Damon to marry her. But I'd known the man for quite a long time and trust me, that expression taking residence on his face, was far from pleased. I think Damon could feel that too but he wasn't saying anything. I wonder why that was? "So of course I took the internship, I mean, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity! Don't you think?" She was saying.

He raised an eyebrow, "Of course." His next move surprised me…he turned to look at me, "And you Elena, I hear you've been offered an internship at Cowling Wilcox this summer"

My eyes widened a little, "I have?" I surely hadn't heard a thing about it.

He nodded, his mouth turning up in a small smile, "I happen to know the CEO of the company and put in a good word for you."

At that my mouth fell open and I was frozen in shock. I felt Damon tense beside me and Katherine trying to incinerate me with her eyes. Did that just happen? "Oh…" Work mouth! Work! "Thank you." Cowling Wilcox was one of the best architecture firms on the east coast…and he'd gotten me a summer internship. Holy crap.

"No need to look so surprised. It's what my wife would have wanted." Oh. My. God. He just mentioned Cleo. Damon choked a little beside me and Stefan was staring in absolute shock. Giuseppe never mentioned Cleo anymore, not since she died. And he had never so much as lifted a finger towards Damon's career. What was going on?

I nodded slowly, trying to urge my mouth to get over the shock, "Thank you…so much."

He nodded, giving a small smile which disappeared in a second (as usual) before turning and striking up conversation with Mason about the economy or something. We all stared at him in shock for a second, then I turned my head to look at Damon who was watching his father with a strange expression "Did that just happen?" I whispered, my voice shaking a little.

Slowly he nodded, "Um…yeah…" clearly I wasn't the only one confused by the sudden gesture. He'd actually helped towards my career without being asked or bribed or anything of the sort. That type of thing just didn't happen. "Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Fuck." I heard Caroline breath on my other side and looked over at her, "You are one lucky girl Elena Gilbert." She informed me, quietly so he wouldn't hear, "I think if that happened to me I'd be in anaphylactic shock right now."

I couldn't help but agree. Katherine was still glaring at me but trying to cover up her blatant jealousy with confidence now, "Congratulations Elena." Oh her voice was literally _dripping_ with sarcasm. It was quite amusing to tell the truth.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for the conversation to pick up and move on again. I managed to get through both the main course, the break between the courses, the dessert and the break after we'd finished without trying to bite Katherine's head off. She seemed to have no shame, openly flirting with Damon across the table in front of his father. She didn't hold back on flirting with Stefan or Mason either which was just awful to watch, even if she was a little more subtle with that. So by the time we were all directed back to the parlour for after-drinks (lots of drinks), my hatred for the woman had only increased tenfold.

As I made my way into the room, towards the back to the group, I jumped at the feel of someone's hand on my arm, gently pulling me back and around. I spun around to find Damon and let out a breath of relief. Since that ridiculous petrol station I'd been so on edge! "Hey."

He smiled, "Hey, I've got something I need to give you."

One eyebrow raised, I answered, "Oh?"

"It's upstairs." And before I could stop him he'd grabbed my hand and was pulling me through a small, hidden door in the wall which opened up onto a spiral staircase. It led both upstairs and down and we'd discovered it a long time ago during one of our many arguments. All four of us had fallen out over something ridiculous and I was storming out of the house. We were only about ten so didn't have the choice to get in a car and speed away, but I was heading to the garden. Damon had run to catch up with me, taking a short cut through a little joining room, barrelled straight into me when he wasn't expecting to see me there and we'd both gone flying through the hidden door and down the stairs. Painful, yes definitely. But a few cuts and bruises were so worth it. He was very apologetic.

The stairs were steep and went all the way to the attic where we'd once made a fort and hidden all night long. We'd long since figured out that they were servant stairs from all those years ago and were oh so useful. The entrance onto the first floor corridor was in the same little alcove as Damon's room so that was even better. But still only the four of us; Damon, Caroline, Tyler and I, knew about all these hidden rooms. We had a pact to not even let Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie know. They were 'ours'.

I hadn't been in Damon's room in almost two years, yet it hadn't changed. He'd never been one to have all his belongings left around; just three framed photographs stood on the high dresser. The first of the four of us when we were about 16. We were all sitting on different branches in that huge old oak tree at the bottom of the vast Salvatore garden, right by the lake. Damon had his arm around me, both sitting on one of the higher branches. I remember I'd been gripping his hand tight because Tyler was threatening to push me off. He was standing on a lower branch, leaning forwards against the one that Caroline was casually reclining on. Stefan had taken the picture. The second was one of him and his mother, a few months before she died, sitting on the bench swing on the porch at sunset. I knew that was the last one taken of him and his mother…I also knew it was the last ever picture of Cleo Salvatore. And, as usual, she looked stunning. Even sick she always looked beautiful.

And the third photo. That was of me and him, taken during the summer before we all left for University. All four of us had gone on holiday together, just to Florida but it had been a lot of fun. A five star hotel courtesy of Damon (he wouldn't let us pay), right on the beach. And so that's where we spent out days, nights were in clubs. This photo was one day at the beach, taken by Caroline who, at the time, had been sitting on Tyler's shoulder as you can see from the shadow. We had all been playing beach ball with a group of people our age we'd met there. He was holding the blow-up ball in one hand above his head, grinning as he looked down at me, reaching up to try and grab it. His arm had wound around my waist and I was half facing the camera, clearly laughing as I gave up. I wouldn't lie; it was quite a cute photo. Sure it would be better if I was wearing a little more than just that red bikini and he his just swimming trunk. But what could you do?

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed him disappearing into the conjoined study (yeah he basically had his own apartment in here; there was even a kettle and microwave.) I did, however, look up when he re-entered the room, a small pale blue box in his hands. It looked painfully familiar and if it was what I thought it was…it was expensive, "I know it's late." He mumbled, hesitantly handing me the gift.

Surprised, I took it, "Damon you didn't have to-"

"Shush. Of course I did." He cut in, shutting me up straight away.

I sighed, pulling the ribbon and tentatively opening the little box…yep…definitely what I thought. I didn't know what to expect. He usually got me things that were something to do with old, long-running jokes or the like. We'd always found birthdays more important than Christmas'; those were the ones where we really splashed out. I mean, he'd bought me a Canon SLR camera for my 18th…yes he had the money but that was _way_ too much. He'd told me he'd never talk to me again if I didn't accept it. And I couldn't risk that.

The content of the box was so far from what I expected that I had absolutely no idea what to say to it. I'd always known that to Damon, money wasn't an issue. He'd spend thousands in a night and not care. But why should he? When it's all earned. He works hard and, despite popular belief, his father hasn't given him a lot of money at all. But still I was surprised. Wrapped around the little white cushion sat the Infinity Bracelet…yes…the Tiffany's Infinity Bracelet. It was subtle; a thin silver chain and then the little diamond encrusted infinity symbol. The same little symbol that I had, while drunk, gotten tattooed on my ankle (it was tiny).I was speechless to say the least.

"Damon…" I breathed, picking the delicate little bracelet up and holding it in my hand.

He seemed almost nervous, "Do you like it? If you don't it doesn't matter. I can take it back…get something else…"  
>I smiled, looking up at him, "I love it. But you shouldn't have spent so much money on me."<p>

At that he shrugged, smirking a little, "You can hardly talk." Fair point I guess. He stepped forward, taking the bracelet from my hand and gently fixing it around my wrist, "Looks good on you."

I wasn't sure what to say, apart from how much I loved it, "Thank you Damon." I whispered, tracing the little symbol with my finger.

He shrugged, "S'nothing. Just thought you'd like it."

"I do." I told him quietly, looking up at him with a small smile, "And it's not nothing." I added, reaching out to my side to trace the grooves on his bed. It was like a four-poster with no roof, instead thick dark wood columns at both bottom corners. I'd always liked his bed for some reason. "Its funny how after everything; not talking in months and being pissed at each other. We manage to buy each other the best presents."

He smiled, "And the most expensive."

Now that was true, "Yeah, not you though. You're always buying me ridiculously expensive things." I told him in a mock-scolding tone. However much I told him not to, he'd always do it again.

"You love it really."

I rolled my eyes, glancing up at the huge clock on his wall to see that it was almost half eleven, "We should probably get back downstairs; your girlfriend might begin to worry."

His expression surprised me, "I highly doubt that." He said bitterly, apparently thinking for a second before carrying on in an angry tone, "You know, the reason she went to Aspen was to spend time with her _other_ 'secret' boyfriend, Jerry." My eyes widened a little at that, not expecting it, "She thinks I don't know. She flirts shamelessly with anyone with a dick." What was I meant to say to this? "And she only keeps me around because without me she'd just be a bitch. With me she's a popular bitch. And she's constantly wants money of me. The joys of being rich."

For a moment I just gaped at him, "Then why the fuck are you with her?" Damon was not the one to be used, ever. Yes he used girls all the time, but he didn't trust anyone enough to let himself be used. In fact I think the only people he trusted were me, Caroline, Stefan and his mother. Not his father and only sometimes Tyler. Even Caroline he didn't talk too much about serious things. And according to Stefan I was the first person he opened up to about his mother. I remember that clearly. I wasn't allowed to see him for a few weeks afterwards; my parents said that they needed to be alone to adjust and spend some time as a family. When I was finally allowed to see him, I saw a seven year old Stefan in the hallway, his eyes red from all the tears. He'd told me not to bother, that Damon wouldn't do anything. But when I went into his room he was sitting on his bed, his face completely blank. The picture would never leave me; I'd always remember the heartbreak in his eyes as he saw me and his face crumpled. I have no idea how long we laid on his bed, hugging him tightly. We didn't say a word, we just cried.

"I don't know. She's hot I guess."

I paused, "Are you joking?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot Damon. You could get anyone you want and you know it, yet you're staying with some bitch that's cheating on you…because she's 'hot'?"

A second's pause, then, "I guess. But that's not entirely true."

Was he drunk? "Damon you know that's true."

He shook his head, "No. I can't get _everyone_ I want."

I came to the conclusion that he was delirious. But I decided to humour him, sighing, "And who would that be?"

"You."

…

What?

He was drunk. Delirious. Did not know _what_ he was saying. _Did he just say you? To me! What the fuck!_ A slip of the tongue.

So I laughed quietly, nodding, "Sure, that only works if you 'wanted' me." The attempted light tone was so clearly forced. I was still reeling from the shock. How could he just say things like that? My heart was going a hundred beats a minute and I could feel myself getting flustered. But I couldn't. I _wouldn't _go there. Damon was my best friend. Yes I may… just occasionally…feel a little more than that… but no. Not. Going. There.

"I do."

Oh holy crap.

I stared at him in shock, trying to find the words. He had to stop; he couldn't keep saying things like this. If for some reason we went there we'd never be able to go back. And our friendship, with all its ups and downs, was everything to me. "Damon-"

He took a step forward, stopping about a foot from me. There was an unfamiliar fire burning in his eyes and it terrified me, "I do, Elena."

Slowly I shook my head, my eyes watering slightly with the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. We couldn't do this, we couldn't do this, we could _not_ do this. "Damon don't…"

"Why not?"

My brain wasn't working properly; I couldn't find the words, "B-because…we _can't_. We can't go there."

He smiled a little at that, "You say we can't. Not that you don't want to."

Again he moved forward but this time I mirrored it with a step back, "Please Damon." I whispered, terrified that he'd do something crazy like kiss me. I don't know what I'd do if he did that. "Don't."

"Why not?" He questioned again. Why was he doing this! Why now?

"Because I can't lose you! Not again."

At that his brow creased in a confused frown, "You won't. Why would you?" He seemed baffled by the idea.

"Cause we can't go back from this. If you go there, Damon it won't work. It won't last. And our friendship will be ruined. And I can't not have this friendship. I _need_ it. I _need _you, you are my best friend. Please don't do it."

For a second he was quiet, thinking about something. And then he did it. He went straight ahead and it literally broke my heart and completed it at the same time.

"I love you Elena."

**Right, Chapter Seven is complete. You like? No? It took a while and doing word count right now it's pretty damn long. I changed font so it didn't seem so long when I was writing it **

**I wasn't sure about the ending and my bitchy side wasn't working so well for when I was writing Katherine. Have no fear, I do have the ability somewhere in me, don't we all? Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it and please review to give any advice or tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Homecoming – Chapter Eight **

** Thank you so much for all the reviews, they do help a lot. Hope you enjoy **

He did it.

He said those three words in that one context that you could never _ever_ take back. And I'd told him not to. I'd _told_ him not to go there, not to say it. But he did anyway. And now I didn't know what to do. So I just stared at him, feeling as if my heart was being ripped slowly apart. I loved him too, of course I did; I had for years. But I _couldn't _say it back. Could I?

He had on his confident face but I could see the vulnerability floating beneath the surface, "I do Elena. And I have for a long time." _Well so had I, and now I can't hide that. I'm not allowed to anymore. _"You know that."

I felt like I was about to cry. It was pathetic, yes, but what else could I do? "Damon you can't…" I stopped when my voice began to shake and I dragged my eyes away from his, biting my lips to stop from sobbing, "We're not-"

"Tell me you don't feel the same." He interrupted quickly, and when I looked back up into his eyes he spoke again, "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way."

Oh my god how could he do this to me. Why was he putting me on the spot like this! And why was he putting himself in this position? If I knew one thing about Damon it was that he never let himself be vulnerable, yet now? I could break his heart right now and he could do nothing about it. But I couldn't do that. A tear escaped down my cheeks and I felt my chin wobble slightly, "I can't…" I whispered. At that his mouth stretched into a smile but I just couldn't return it. I was angry, that was it. I was pissed off that he'd done that. And so I straightened up and headed towards the door, ready for a swift exit and home. But of course he caught my arm before I could reach my goal and spun me back round.

"Lena what's wrong? This is good."

I wasn't sure what compelled me to do it. But I sure did wince when my palm collided with his cheek, a loud 'smack' resounded around the room. Then silence as he let go of me, his hand moving to his face as we stared at each other in absolute shock. The only sound I could hear was my breathing and my heart beating in my ears. He was the one that broke the silence, "Okay…what was that for?" He sounded somewhere between surprised and confused.

"How could you?" I was fuming, "I _told_ you don't say it. I literally _begged_ you not to go there but you don't give a shit. If you want to do something then you will do it. Who cares about the consequences?" My voice was rising but I didn't spare a thought for the many other people in the house. I doubted they'd be able to hear us unless they were on the floor anyway. "You just don't realise what this will do. We cannot go there. If our friendship means anything at all to you, then you'd know that."

"Elena-!" He tried to cut in but I moved on quickly.

"Couldn't you have just not said anything? I've felt his way for _so_ long you don't know. And I've never blurted it out like that. And if I had you would have laughed it off or something knowing you, but it's alright for you to do it of course it is! Because you're Damon fucking Salvatore and you can get any woman you want." I shouted, not entirely sure what I was saying.

He looked surprised at my outburst, frowning in confusion, "Elena it's not like that. I'm being serious."

I sighed, raising my hands then dropping them again in defeat, "So am I. You spring this on me like our friendship means nothing when it's already been rocky over the past _year_. A whole year, now we're almost back to normal for a day and you're telling me that you love me! It's like you've just thrown up some massive barrier between us and ever getting back to that friendship we had."

At that he was silent for a moment or two, thinking about what I'd said. When he did eventually he speak, he did so in a quieter, more reasonable tone to mine, "Well maybe that's what we need." I frowned, not understanding, "Maybe we needed this year to realise how much we needed each other. We've barely talked and we're sort of getting to know each other again. Maybe it's meant to be different this time."

I closed my eyes for a moment, seeing the logic in his words but he just couldn't be right. The tears were threatening again as I swallowed, opening my eyes, "Maybe." I said, barely audible, "But it's too much of a risk."

"El-"

"Can we not do this now?" I interrupted, "Please, just not right now. I can't take it tonight. Not with everyone here."

"When? Don't put it off; we need to talk about it." His voice had suddenly got a lot harder, colder even. Like he was disappointed in me.

"I dunno, tomorrow or something."

He jumped on that, making it certain straight away, "Done. Come here at 6 and we'll talk." His abruptness surprised me a little, but then again I did sort of understand. As I'd said, he didn't like being vulnerable, and right now he was. The longer I left it the more he'd hurt.

I nodded, already dreading it. I glanced at the doorway, knowing we'd been up here for a pretty long time now, "We should-"  
>"Yeah."<p>

And then we were moving back out of the room. Instead of heading down the secret staircase he made his way down the corridor to the main stairs. We didn't say a word as we re-entered the parlour and I tried desperately to avoid my friend's eyes. I went and sat by Jeremy who was talking to Stefan about something or other. They both looked at me, concern and confusion on their faces as they saw my red puffy eyes and tear stains. Clearly the quick wipe I'd given before we entered didn't work. "Elle are you okay? What happened?" Jeremy asked quickly.

I shook my head, saying clearly that I didn't want to talk about it but I gave an excuse, "Argument." I said simply, "Can we go home now Jer?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll meet you by the car." We hadn't come with Jenna and Alaric although we arrived at the same time. Usually when we came to these things the two of us would end up staying over but not this time. I said a quick goodbye to Tyler, Caroline, Jenna, Bonnie and Stefan, then a quiet thank you to Giuseppe before quietly slipping out of the room. Just as I was pulling on my coat in the empty entrance hall, the lovely Katherine appeared, wine glass in hand, leaning against the doorway like she owned the place.

"So you're leaving?" She questioned.

I frowned, why was she talking to me? "Um, yeah. Tired." I said, not entirely sure why I was explaining myself to her.

She nodded in understanding, a small smirk on her face, "Apparently Damon doesn't think too much of me." I paused, wondering what the hell she was on about…but then how true that was. She let out a little laugh, "Oh _Lena_, I happened to overhear your little…lovers tiff…in his bedroom." My eyes widened at that, oh she was going to kill me. She shrugged away from the wall, wandering towards me, "It seems you don't know how lucky you are. You should see the girls back at Harvard; literally _all_ over him, desperate for him to notice them. Pathetic really."

"No need to be so hard on yourself _Kat_." I spat out, not bothered with this. There was no one around and I just wanted to go home, cry a little and sleep.

She laughed at that, "Ooh the kitten has claws. Though not quite as sharp as the cats." She added, moving to stand beside me and spoke into my ear, "And they're coming out to play." She stepped back just as Jeremy entered the hall, looking a little surprised, "It was lovely to see you Elena. Bye for now." And then she was gone. I just glared after her, barely noticing as Jeremy guided me outside and to his car.

We didn't talk on the way home, nor when we entered the dark house. Besides a quick good-night and a few concerned looks on his part, I didn't say another word that night.

**Bit of a shorter chapter with an ending that doesn't really make sense now that I read it again. Ahh well, it wouldn't be the first. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Homecoming – Chapter Nine**

It was half past six. I was meant to be there half an hour ago. So why was I _still_ sitting in my car by the side of the road. I'd pulled over by the deserted crossroads; if I turned left it would start the journey back to Princeton. And if I turned right? Well that would lead me right to where I was meant to be. Obviously I knew that I had to take the latter, but it seemed impossible to actually do it.

All day I'd been thinking about…well…everything. My friendship with Damon mostly. My mind running through every single circumstance that we could possibly get into, if we went ahead and did what both our hearts wanted to do. His head as well, mine was the only thing stopping us. But then I was unintentionally stuck on the certainty that it wouldn't last. That we'd break up any relationship we had will just be gone. Because if we were together it would be amazing, incredible…just perfect. But it would be the type of love that just would not last. _Could_ not last.

But then there was the other side of things. What would happen if I said no? That I didn't want to. That for sure would also ruin us. But that would happen straight away. He'd go back to Harvard and I Princeton, and we'd never see each other again. So the real question was; quick with pain…or long with heart wrenching agony?

I knew which one I'd chose. But it felt like each would be signing a warrant for my own painful, torturous death, and his.

I made a decision.

With a deep breath, I rotated the wheel.

Right. I turned right. The right way, in both senses of the word. At least I thought so as I did it, five minutes later the doubts were back. But I didn't stop; I kept going until I pulled up outside the huge old house. It took another few calming breaths before I was able to get out of the car and to the front door. The only car in the driveway besides mine was Damon's blue Camero, one of his most prized possessions. You know, man and car. I was relieved not to see Katherine's Mercedes, or Stefan's Jag. I couldn't bear to face either of them right now. What with Katherine's cat analogies and Stefan's somewhat awkward flirting. No…I just needed to focus on Damon right now.

There was no answer when I knocked on the door so, very hesitantly; I pushed open the door, knowing that it would be unlocked. For some reason they never felt the need to lock their door, unless they were going away or all going out. As long as someone was in, the door would be unlocked.

There was no sign of life until I reached the parlour where a huge fire was roaring in the fireplace. And in front of that? In front of the flames stood Damon Salvatore, my best friend slash…what?

"You're late."

I jumped at the sound of his voice, my heart beating loudly with nerves. He didn't sound happy, "Yeah, sorry." I muttered, glancing around the room and subconsciously picking at my nails. He drank some of the bourbon in the crystal tumbler before setting it on the mantelpiece. Oh god why was I acting so scared of my best friend? For some reason I felt the need to explain myself, "I was at a crossroads." It was so cliché that he cracked a smile.

"Literally or mentally?"

"Both."

He turned to face me, his eyes burning in the firelight, "What were the options?"

I sighed; he knew the options. "Literally; Princeton or here." His eyes widened slightly at the prospect of me leaving Mystic Falls just like that, "Mentally? Head or heart." He didn't say anything and I let out another sigh, "I'm just full of cliché's today."

Again he smiled at that, nodding in agreement, "You always are." Another awkward silence. I was just hovering by one end of the sofa, him at the other. I tried not to meet his eyes, just looking everywhere but those two ice blue orbs. They were like bottomless pits; once you were caught by them you just couldn't get out. "So what will it be Elena?"

Now that was such a loaded question. I glanced down at my feet, clad once again in my suede black wedge boots since they were the first I found before leaving. It took a minute or two to build up the courage that had been waning around the edges of confidence all day, "I…I don't want you…not in my life." I began, not entirely sure where I was going with this myself, "But it seems both options won't last. Because we're so different. You love hard and fast and that never lasts. You give everything and it breaks you. I don't want to do that to you. I don't want it to be like that." The way I was talking he probably thought I was saying no. All these hours spent thinking about what I was going to say and even I didn't know which way I was turning yet. I mean, I was pretty sure, but it was like a battle in my head. "And if I say no to you now, then the past 22 years have all been for nothing. We wouldn't be able to be friends and so we wouldn't be. We'd stop talking altogether. You'd hate me and I wouldn't be able face you at all."

I still refused to look at him, not wanting to see his expression. My internal debate was still going on, "All day, I have been thinking about what would happen. And every time I chose you, it ends up five, ten years later. Arguing every day, hurting each other every day. Because it would have started out so well and it would have been so perfect that we'd always think, no matter how bad things got, that we'd be able to get that back, even if we couldn't. And so we'd never give up and we'd just keep _hurting _each other _all the time_!" Once again my eyes were watering. I wasn't even looking at him! But saying all this wasn't easy. "Then if I say no? That far in the future…I can't imagine it. However hard I try I cannot imagine a future without you in it. I don't _want_ to imagine a future without you in it. So I don't know what to do. If I say no to you now, its straight instant pain. And if I give in right now, it's long-term agony. It'll hold off for however many years but somewhere down the line it will kick in. I don't want to do that to you."

When I finally met his eyes, speech over, I didn't know what to make of his expression. He looked completely taken aback by everything I said, a little confused, a little annoyed but then a tiny bit happy as well. The silence seemed to stretch on for hours and hours, but I didn't know what else to say, I'd said it all. When he did speak it was so sudden I jumped, "I think you reading too much into this Elena." He told me, sounding almost amused…that was unexpected, "I mean, if I was anyone else you wouldn't be thinking this much. It's only because it's me that you're doing it. The things you just said, they're true for any relationship you'll ever be in."  
>"Yes but this is different-"<br>"Because it's me." He finished, like it was obvious, "Yes, and it's the same for me because it's you. You're my closest friend and have been since before I can remember. I'm not going to lie to you Elena, me admitting that I love you isn't a new thing. I admitted it a long time ago. Just never to you."

I frowned, surprised at that, "Who to?"

He shrugged, "Stefan. And Caroline knew but I didn't tell her, then she told Tyler. I think Jeremy knew. I blame Stefan."

My eyes widened slightly as he listed our friends, "So _everyone_ knew except me?"

"Yeah…" Well that sucks. Hang on…did that mean…shit. The only person I'd ever told that I loved Damon was Caroline too…crap. And also, if he'd told Stefan, what was with all the flirting? It was like he could read my mind, the low smile spreading across his face, "Yeah that got round to me eventually as well." Oh god…"I think it was at the bonfire at the end of Senior Year. Blondie just cannot keep her mouth shut."

"What!" I screeched, only really paying attention to _when_ it was, "The Bonfire? At the game?" He nodded and I clenched my jaw, suddenly pissed at my other friend, "I'm going to kill her." At his confusion I explained, "That's the night I told her. Just before we left. I made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone, i.e. you. And she tells you straight away! Unbelievable."

He laughed, "Well that's Barbie for you."

I smiled in agreement. It wasn't that she wasn't trustworthy, because she really was. When it came to serious things, you could always count on her. However when it was a good thing, or an exciting thing, she would just be itching to tell everyone and just wouldn't be able to stay quiet. But just like Damon, Tyler and me, she was protective of the rest of us. Like the guys would 'deal with' anyone who hurt us, we would do the same…in a less manly way. And we stuck together; we'd always stick together. All of us. If something happens between two of us, then it'll undoubtedly hurt the others. We'd be split. Like if I had an argument with Caroline, Tyler would side with her and Damon me. And if I had an argument with Damon like this, then I don't know what would happen. Everyone would be hurt and the four of us, the 'Fab Four', we'd be ruined. The smile drifted off my face at the thought. I couldn't do that to them.

I always remembered my mother telling me to follow my heart. That your head made mistakes but your heart never lied. So maybe I should just give in. Ignore my head which thought about things too much. Last year I'd had a boyfriend called Ollie (if you could call him a boyfriend) who was a complete dick and broke up with me because I wasn't 'spontaneous' enough. That I 'thought about things' too much. So maybe it was time to change. Maybe it was time to admit it.

I glanced up at Damon to see him looking into the fire with a thoughtful expression. I didn't take a deep breath this time.

"Damon?"

"Mmhm?" He didn't turn his head or show any acknowledgement of having heard me asides from the noise.

"I-" Do it Elena…you can do it, "I love you."

**Aannndd…..**

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! **

**And it's _exactly_ the same as the last one. **

**I am nothing if not original **

**All these reviews are amazing and are fuelling my imagination so please, please, please keep them coming. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer…they've shrunk a little in size. _Reviews make them bigger_! Shhh**

**Hope you enjoyed, tell me, tell me **

**I want to bring Adrianna in soon…so maybe time for a move back to Princeton. We'll see **


	10. Chapter 10

**Homecoming – Chapter Ten**

Shock.

That was the expression on his face; pure shock. He hadn't expected me to say it. He'd thought I was going to say no. And I'd said yes…so now he didn't know what to do.

He was frozen, still leaning against the arm of the sofa and staring at the fire. After a minute or two the doubts started kicking in. But surely, after all these speeches, it couldn't have been a joke. No, he had to have meant it. So why wasn't he saying anything?

And then finally, _finally, _he moved. Very slowly, he moved away from the sofa and turned to face me. When I saw his face I huge wave of relief hit me. His eyes were full of amazement and…love. It was so strange. As he moved towards me a smile settled on his lips, right before they crushed against mine, with literally no warning whatsoever. I let out a little whimper in surprise as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me as close as was humanly possible to him. Once I got over the shock I let myself relax, snaking my arms around his neck as my fingers wound into his hair. The thought that his girlfriend could walk in at any minute didn't function with me. Or Stefan…or his dad for that matter. No, right now it was just us in the world.

When I felt like I was about to die from a lack of air I pulled away slightly, breathing heavily as he was too. I smiled, blushing a little as I brushed my hair back our of my face, "Wow." Was all I managed.

"Yeah…" He said, smirking a little, not releasing me from his hold.

"Where's-"

"Katherine? Don't know, don't care. Probably picked up some guy at a bar." I couldn't help but laugh. He really didn't give a shit about their relationship, "Giuseppe's at the Lockwood's."

"And Stefan?" Of all people, he was the one I wouldn't want to walk in on us in this position. Sure I didn't want to go out with him, he was like my little brother…ew…but with all the flirting on his part, I didn't want to hurt him. When it came round to it, I'd let him down easy, not just announcing that I was going out with his brother.

"Bonnie's." He said quickly, pressing a kiss to my cheek, and then carrying on, dropping little kisses all over my face.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics, "Damon…" I giggled, yes, I giggled, "Damon stop messing around!"

He stopped, looking down at me, "I'm not." Just as he leant in to kiss me again though, loud music from my pocket announced that my phone was indeed ringing. And yes, 'Serotonin' by the Mystery Jets _was_ my ring tone. Unashamed, they were amazing. He laughed quietly as he recognized the song but didn't say anything about it, "Ignore it."

Shooting him a smile I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled it out, seeing Adrianna's name flashing across the screen. I gave him an apologetic look and he rolled his eyes, letting me answer it but not allowing me out of his grasp. "I haven't talked to her in ages." I gave as an excuse, preparing him for the conversation to come.

"Hey gorgeous!" My friend yelled down the phone, other voices shouting in the background.

I laughed, "Hey Ade, and others."

"It's Jamie and Robbo. We miss you come home." She announced, very straightforward. The phone volume was so loud that Damon could hear every word, it was almost loudspeaker.

"One week Ade, then you can have me back." I told her. I did notice the small frown on his face as I said that. But surely he knew that, "How are you?"

"We're fabulous but you need to come home so we can go and _partay_!" Cheers sounded in the background.

"You can go without me."

"But it's not the same without my wingman…woman! I can't dance on bars on my own you know. And we work well as a team." I laughed at that, rolling my eyes.

"Of course. You don't need any help Ade, every man on campus is in love with you. Even some girls. Need I remind you about Polly Fisher?" Now that had been awkward. Damon raised an eyebrow in question but I shook my head.

"NO! Please, too embarrassing." She screeched down the line and I had to hold it away from me ear for a second, "Anyway, what are you up to?"

"What am I doing?-"

However before I could answer, Damon grabbed my phone and put it to his ear, not giving me time to do anything about it before he was talking, "Elena is busy right now."  
>"Damon! Give me my phone!" I shouted, not angry but it would be nice to talk to Ade and if this was really happening I didn't want him to tell her.<p>

"Ooh is this the infamous Damon Salvatore then?" I heard her saying as I told Damon to put loudspeaker on. If he was insisting on holding my phone then I at least wanted to hear.

"Ahh Lena what have I told you about bragging?" he told me in a mock-annoyed voice which only made me laugh and roll my eyes.

"Yes Ade and he's being a dick." I said into the phone, scowling at him but trying not the smile.

"Well you weren't saying that a few minutes ago when we were-"

"Okay! Really?" He shot me a grin and shrugged.

It took a second for my friend to realise, "Oh. My. GOD! Elena! Prepare for an interrogation when you come back. Hey Robbo, Elena's got a boyfriend, how do you feel?"

Damon raised an eyebrow in question but I didn't reply, "Ade don't be a bitch."

"Ooh he knows I don't mean it. Robbo I'll love you for Elena." Now this was getting bad. Robbo was one of our friends in Princeton who often came out with us, but once when he was drunk…well we all were, he admitted to liking me. Awkward, since Jamie and I were trying to set him up with Ade. He was lovely and very good looking, but just a friend.

"You _are_ a bitch Ade. When I come back I'm going out with Jamie and Robbo and you aren't invited. And we will get on those bars." The thing with Adrianna was that she absolutely loved dancing on bars or tables, as you may well have guessed. And so that was always ammunition against her.

"Aww Lennie you're so mean to me." She moaned which only served to amuse me, "Ahh well, I'll just go find me a boyfriend and we'll dance on the Dean O'Dell's desk."

I was quiet for a second, not sure what to say, "Ade I really didn't need to know that." She just burst out laughing, "Alright, I should go but I'll call you and I'll be back in a week so organize something fun."

"Will do my love! Bye!" And with a few kissing sounds and background shouts of goodbye, she hung up and the room returned to silence.

I smiled, shrugging, "And there we have my friends." I told him as he pulled us back so he could lean back against the sofas arm. I linked my arms around his neck and leant back slightly in his. "Slightly mental, love going out, _very _unexpectedly clever. Love 'em."

He quirked an eyebrow, his fingers tracing patterns on my back, sending shivers down my spine, "Even 'Robbo'?"

Oh of course he'd pick up on that! I let out a groan and dropped my head forwards for a second, "Yes. He's my friend. When he was drunk he told Ade he liked me but nothing happened and nothing will. However the lovely Ade, who occasionally enjoys dabbling in bitchiness, is always saying stuff like _that_ to him."

He nodded, "Good. They can admire from a distance but they can't touch; you're mine."

My eyes widened a little at the blatant possessiveness, "Well if that's the case…I should probably go break up with my _other_ boyfriends…" On hearing a low growl deep in his chest I laughed, "If I'm yours then you're mine. That alright with you?"

"Perfect." He pulled me closer to press a kiss to my lips, only for a second though before he remembered something else, "So what's all that about dancing on bars?"

I shrugged, "Ade's unhealthy obsession. If we go to a bar, she must dance on it." I told him, he didn't look entirely opposed to the idea. _Such_ a man. "That's probably one of the reasons she dragged me into working at _Traffic_; there's a metal pole running along the top or the bar and two…well…basically stripper poles at either end, minus the strippers. It's relatively fun."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're a stripper Elena?" He questioned, faux-serious.

I gaped at him, slapping his shoulder gently, "Don't be a dick. I'm a bartender. And _not_ a coyote."

He laughed, "Alright, well I'll see you at work next week then."

"You will?" What was he talking about?

He shrugged, "Well since we're both going back the same way, I was thinking we could carpool. I don't have to be back for another two weeks anyway."

"But aren't you flying?"

Another shrug, "Nah, this would be much more fun. And I want to meet these friends of yours, they sound…interesting."

I couldn't help but smile, leaning into him a little more, "I guess so. But my car, my rules. As in I chose the music."

"As long as I say where we stop. Not risking you getting robbed again." He said it lightly, like a tease, but I couldn't help but freeze up at the memory. My back where the bruises had been began to tingle. He sighed, seeing my reaction, "Sorry."

"It's alright." I said quickly, "It wasn't anything really; I just need to get over it."

A frown creased his brow as I said that, "No, Elena you were caught in an armed robbery. No matter how serious that's not an easy experience."

With a shrug I ended the conversation, but before I could say anything else, another voice cut in, "Well isn't this sweet." Both our heads snapped to the side where none other than Katherine Pierce was leaning against the archway. I had no idea how neither of us had noticed her before and to her this could be a compromising position. I mean…she was technically his girlfriend after all, "Didn't take you long did it?" She added, looking at me.

I went to move away, out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me, instead tightening his grip around my waist and pulling me closer, "I'm sure you can find your own way to the airport Katherine. There's a taxi service in town."

Both of us gaped at him in shock for a minute. I knew she was a bitch but I never knew Damon could be so dismissive, "Oh you sure do move on quick don't you Damon. Not a week ago you were all over me, now you've got some new _bitch_ who isn't half as good and I'm forgotten?"

He tensed at that, a muscle going in his jaw. As I'd said, he was protective, and one thing he could never stand was people calling me things like that. Caroline too but to a lesser extent, she had Tyler for that. I knew he would never _ever_ hit a woman, but if there was one thing Damon Salvatore could do, it was rip people apart…just with his words. "Katherine, as I told you back then, you were nothing to me. And that hasn't changed. You came here uninvited and insulted my friends and family, flirted with both my brother and my friends like the shameless slut you are. Now I suggest you leave. You've already embarrassed yourself enough."

If I'd been on the receiving end of that I think I would have cried. But she didn't, she barely batted an eyelash. Just quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "But we both know you'll call me in two months _begging_ me to come over and…fulfil your needs."

"Don't hold your breath." He threw back and she laughed quietly.

Again she turned on me with cold, amused eyes, "Just remember that you're only one flavour of this one month. He'll be over you soon and find some new girl to screw. Guys like Damon just can't settle for a girl like you." And with that she was gone. I stared at the spot she was in complete astonishment. How had she known? Known that that was exactly what I was scared of, what I thought would happen. I was a small town girl and Damon had changed into this big city man. I'd never be good enough for him, no matter what he said.

I could feel his eyes boring into my skin, clearly seeing what I was thinking, "Hey…Elena," he called, trying to get my attention but I didn't look at him, "You don't actually believe her do you?" Slowly I moved my head back round to look at him, giving a small smile but it was forced and disappeared in seconds. He looked like he didn't know what to say for a second, "Lena I told you I love you. I've never said that to anyone before. And you _know_ that you mean more to me than all that shit Katherine said. You aren't anything like those girls."

Again I forced a smile, nodding to say I understood, "Yeah. I know…"

He frowned, raising one hand to caress the side of my head, "Then what's wrong?" he asked gently.

I let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before dropping my gaze back to him. How was the best way to say this without getting embarrassed? "Well, you know…you've been with so many people. Like every month you have a new girlfriend. As she said 'flavours of the month'. Me? I've only had a few boyfriends…I think six since I was 15." From his expression I didn't think he knew what I was getting at. Just get it out, "Damon I don't want to…I dunno…disappoint…or whatever."

For a second he was silent, and then his mouth stretched into a grin, shaking his head slightly. Pathetic little me, I almost felt hurt, "Elena you could never disappoint me. In any way." And there was that famous Damon 'eye thing' which just about always made me roll my eyes.

"You have issues Mr Salvatore." I told him with a small smile, pushing his chest a little. I was wholly ready for him falling back onto the sofa, dragging me with him, and so I let out a little yelp. A millisecond later I found myself comfortably lying on top of him, his arms still around my waist like he refused to let go.

"I think it's you with the issues Gilbert." He said quietly into my ear and I laughed, slapping his chest slightly before nesting down. "Now I really hope Giuseppe doesn't walk in now."

"Or Stefan." I added without thinking.

He raised his head a little to look at me, one eyebrow raised in question, "Stefan?"

I shook my head, "Not now. Too awkward." I said quietly.

Of course now that I'd said it he wasn't going to let it drop. So I wasn't entirely surprised when he pushed himself up onto his elbows, forcing me to straighten up as well but, given the lack of space, I couldn't quite move off his legs. "You mean _Stefan_ likes you? My little brother Stefan?"

Why, oh why, had I said anything? "No…yes…I don't know. Just leave it. And don't you dare say anything to him about it." That was one of things you shouldn't say to Damon. He absolutely loved teasing his little brother. It was mostly a joke, but I knew there was some bitterness there. Stefan was Giuseppe's favourite; he used to take him out on father-son bonding days. He took him to his office. He enjoyed Stefan's company while he loathed Damon and everything that he did. He loathed the fact that the last thing that Cleo Salvatore had said was that she loved Damon. That she wanted him to protect his oldest son. Because it would be a lie to say that Damon was a normal child. No he didn't have any medical problems or anything of the sort, he was just a little different. He was very popular, but he had a protective side that most young boys didn't have, as I'd already said. But even back then he rarely showed how he felt, and that only got worse when his mother died. So yes, Giuseppe did not have a favourite in Damon.

Back to the sofa, he had a smirk on his face but a colder glint in his eyes, not evil…just annoyed, "Why do you think it?"

Sigh, I leant against the arm of the sofa, straddling his legs without even knowing, "I dunno, it might just be in my head. Like it sounds like he's flirting sometimes…quite a lot of times actually. And he'd a really close friend…but…I don't know! He's your little brother! He's like _my_ little brother…in fact he _is_ my little brothers best friend. I used to _babysit_ him when you couldn't. I don't really want to imagine…that…ew…no." He cringed at the same time as I did, trying not the think of me and Stefan…together…in that way. No…no, no, no that was too gross. Yes it wasn't technically, but that would be like incest. "So that's one reason why you can't just blurt out about…this." I said, motioning between us.

He quirked an eyebrow, "By 'this' do you mean 'us'?"

I nodded, "Yes. I don't want to hurt him."

"He's a big boy, he can take it." I shot him a glare and he let out a groan, "Fine! I won't say anything."

I watched him for a few seconds more before letting it go, dropping my head onto his shoulder as he lay back down, me on my side and half on top of him. His hands drifted over my back until they rested on my hips, his fingers drawing small patterns on my protruding hip bone. He didn't say anything for a while but then, "Have you lost weight?"

It was so random that it made me laugh, "What?"

He frowned a little, "You're skinnier. A lot skinnier than last summer."

"Well last summer I was incredibly lazy and ate a lot. Ade drags me off running every morning or evening, spinning classes, circuit training, gym…everything. She's a little crazy like that. I had to work to keep up with her, now I do it all the time." He was watching me with a strange expression as I said it.

"Should I be worried?" At first I thought he was joking so I rolled my eyes and smiled, then I saw his face and realised that he really wasn't.

"No, Damon. I don't want to be a skeleton, I'm just about at one with my body."  
>"Good. You're perfect as you are." He pressed a kiss to the top of my hair and…oh yes, warm fuzzies. I felt myself blush a little, "But if you're 'at one with your body'…why the dyed hair?"<p>

Oh lord, "I was bored. My friend Drew works in a salon so he gave me a free hair dye. Personally I quite like it but I guess you don't."

He scoffed, pulling me closer to place a chaste kiss on my lips, "It's gorgeous, just different. Elena you could be obese with luminous yellow hair and I'd still love you."

I smiled, shaking my head in amazement, "Well aren't you a charmer."

Grinning, he nodded, "What else would you expect?"

"Touché."

"So I don't get a compliment in return? Feel free to comment on my absolute perfection."

I give up. Cocky bastard.

"No. Your egos suffocating me already."


	11. Chapter 11

**Homecoming – Chapter Eleven**

11:39pm. December 31st 2011.

New Years Eve.

So I had twenty minutes to midnight and I was standing with Caroline and Tyler in the Lockwood's ballroom. There was a huge party; just about the whole town were invited. The older, more civilised inhabitants of Mystic Falls were congregated in the living room and here, the ballroom. Then the younger, teenagers were having the time of their lives at the other end of the house in the den and the few rooms around it. That was like that extra house at the end of the Lockwood Mansion; the size of my entire house. Jeremy, Stefan and Bonnie had disappeared off there a few hours ago and I hadn't seen them since. Damon and I hadn't talked all day, for no reason in particular; we just hadn't felt the need. And, aside from a few flashes, I had barely seen him here.

Caroline and I had gotten all dressed up because, come on…it was New Years Eve! I was currently wearing a black bodycon dress with scalloped edges; the back dipping low and the front was just about decent. Then thick black tights because it was freezing cold outside (my fur jacket was in Tyler's room, as was Caroline's) and finally some 5-inch black block heels. My only accessories were some simple earrings; an inch long thin silver bar with a little glass ball on the end and then the bracelet from Damon.

With a sigh I glanced up at the clock; 19 minutes. I needed to find me a date. And I knew exactly who. The man I'd seen not ten minutes ago disappearing in the direction of the younger half of the house with Mason Lockwood. I made a quick excuse to my friends before heading in that direction myself. There was no way I was hanging around while they had their 'Midnight Moment' as we used to call it. Damon and I hadn't told anyone about 'us' yet…we'd barely even talked about it. Maybe tomorrow…or the day after. It wouldn't be easy, that was for sure.

I tried not to count the number of wolf whistles I received as the music grew louder and the people became younger. By the time I reached the main room it was almost deafening, the bass pounding around the walls. Lucky the Lockwood's had decided to soundproof this half of the house. The room was completely crowded; to the extent that you couldn't go anywhere without touching someone. And everyone was dancing too, moving to the music. Most of them being either Juniors or Seniors, I had a moment of nostalgia. Those were good times.

It was then that something caught my eye. Or rather some_one_. There was Damon, in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with some blonde in a non-existent blue dress. Arms crossed loosely over my chest, I leant against the wall at the top of the few steps in the doorway and watched. It didn't take too long for him to feel my gaze and looked up, his blue eyes shining in the dim lighting.

Without a second glance at the blonde who was grinding up against him like he was interested, he started walking towards me, not for a second breaking eye contact. When he was at the bottom of the steps he stopped, looking up at me with a small smile on his face, the same on mine.

"Having fun?" I questioned.

"I am now." What a line, "How long do we have?"

I didn't have a watch on me but the guy standing beside me did. I picked up his arm and looked at the watch, not sparing him a glance, "Ten minutes." I told Damon, dropping the guys arm as he shrugged away from the wall and came towards me, grin on his face. Drunk.

"Alright baby, you wanna-"

"No. She does not." Damon said quickly, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the guy, down the steps and through the crowd. On the other side of the room was a door that lead into a second overcrowded room; it was bigger and a large bar sat at one end. That was clearly his goal. When we stopped there I turned, leaning back against the bar as he grabbed two beers from the ice box, handing me one, "Only the finest of liqueurs."

I laughed, taking a swig of the Stongbow, "Exquisite."

Across the room I spotted Bonnie standing with Vicki Donovan and a few others I didn't know. I didn't see anyone else until Damon spoke again, "Get in there Jeremy." He said, laughing as he nodded towards the couple on the sofa. I cringed, really not wanting to see my kid brother making out with Anna Smith on the couch…gross.

I immediately turned back to face Damon, my back towards them, "That is so _not_ something I want to see."

He just laughed, "Well you're yet to walk in on them having sex."

That was true, "Didn't you walk in on Stefan during his first time?"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" He exclaimed, "He was still irritating innocent little Stefan! I sure wasn't expecting it." That just made me laugh more. It must have been when Stefan and Jeremy were 14, Damon was 19, me almost the same. "Speak of the devil." I looked up at his words, seeing Stefan approaching. "Hey there baby bro." Damon called in that mocking way he does as soon as he was in range.

The younger Salvatore just glared at his brother, sending a smile in my direction, his eyes lingering a little too long and I shifted uncomfortably. Please, _please_ don't make this awkward. "Hey Elena."

"Hey." I responded, trying not to acknowledge the way he said my name, "Enjoying the party?"

He shrugged, "It's alright. Surprised to see you two in this part though."

"What can I say? She just couldn't resist me." Damon said in his most cocky voice and I gave him an angry look. He wasn't meant to suggest anything! He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, the civilised party is kinda dull."

For a minute we didn't say anything, just let the bass pound in our ears, then Stefan spoke, "Hey Lena, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

I froze, feeling Damon tense beside me. It was now five minutes to midnight, on New Years Eve. Him wanting to talk to me now only meant one thing…"Urm…it's almost midnight Stefan." I said quickly, not sure what to do.

"I know." He said, "I really need to talk to you."

Oh god. Before I could say anything though, Damon cut in, "I don't think that's such a good idea Stef." It surprised me how serious he sounded.

He frowned, looking at his older brother, "What do you mean?" He asked, confused and clearly a little annoyed. When neither of us replied, avoiding his eyes, he looked between us, realisation slowly spreading across his face, quickly followed my hurt and…betrayal…why betrayal? And why now? Why did this have to come out now of all times? He spoke to me next, "You and him?" He said it like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. I opened my mouth to say something but he spoke again, "You're with _Damon_ now?"

"Stefan-"

"No…just…no-"And with that he stormed away, through the crowd and out of the room.

I let out a groan of frustration, dropping my head into my hands. Why did it have to be like this? I'd never encouraged it…I don't think. At least I'd never knowingly showed any attraction towards him. Not that he wasn't good looking but…we'd already been over this. Why did he have to like me like that? And now he'd hate me…but what could I do? _Not_ be with Damon? No I couldn't do that. What did he want me to do?

When I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder I raised my head, sighing and shaking my head, "You alright?" He asked, his expression somewhere between concern and annoyance at his brother.

"No." I admitted, "I never encouraged him. And if I did I didn't mean to. I've never suggested that I like him like that. Why does he have to? And he'll hate me because I'm going out with _you_ and he just looked like I'd _betrayed_ him or something! What can I do? Damon, what am I meant to do?" I ranted, tears in my eyes as I did so. Another relationship ruined. It was like I wasn't allowed to be friends with both Salvatore brothers at the same time.

He frowned, shaking his head, "Elena don't blame yourself. It's just a silly crush, we all had them. When I found out that Rosie Tuffley had a boyfriend I cried. Lena, I was 12 and I cried because a Senior had a boyfriend. It took me a week to realise that it was pathetic. This is just like that. It's just a school boy crush."

"But-"

"No buts. Not tonight. It's two minutes to midnight. We can deal with the angst in ten." He assured me, linking our fingers together and tugging lightly on them, "Come on, let's go somewhere quieter."

I didn't question him or say a word in face as he led me out of the foggy, crowded room. Instead of heading back to the older half of the house, he turned to go through the Mayors study, off limits to party-goers but we always came in here with Tyler. We still didn't stop, ducking through the door behind the desk, into another room and finally out onto the porch that wrapped around the whole house (if you could call it a house that is).

There were still people dotted around everywhere, mostly couples finding somewhere more private for midnight. I didn't pay much attention to them though. Damon pulled me to a stop by the white wooden balustrade, gently pushing me back against it while he caged me in, arms on either side on the railing. I smiled at him, hearing the countdown start around the house.

_ Ten_

_ Nine_

_ Eight_

With each number he placed a small kiss somewhere on my face, making me laugh quietly.

_ Seven_

_ Six_

_ Five_

"Four…three…two-"I didn't get to one, cut off when his lips crushed against mine. I smiled into the kiss, holding onto his shoulders to steady myself. His arms were around me in a dead-lock, I couldn't move even if I wanted to…which I definitely did not. There was cheering all around the house as loud cracks went off to signal the firework display. Surprised by the noise, I opened my eyes, twisting my head away from his to see the huge elaborate light display. I heard Damon chuckle beside me and I looked back at him, a grin on both our faces before I gave another shorter kiss to his lips. "Happy New Year Damon."

He let out a sigh, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of my head, "Happy New Year my love." I hugged him a little tighter, little shivers running around under my skin. I'd never get used to this.

But just as I was about to settle my head on his shoulder and relax, I heard him mutter a quiet 'Oh my God' and I looked up, following his gaze to the side until I found what he was looking at. Yes, not five metres away, stood our dear friends Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood, in a very similar position that we had been, also just having noticed us.

I caught Caroline's eye, somewhere between shock and amusement, smiling as a grin spread across her face and I knew what was coming next, "I can't resist." She began, "Elena Gilbert I _told _you so!" I laughed, burying my face in Damon's chest for a second before looking back at her, "I told you this would happen!"

"Fine, Forbes you are psychic." I gave in, "Happy New Year though." I added to both of them and they both responded in kind, saying it as a loud cheer and we all laughed. They made a motion to go inside before disappearing back through Tyler's father's office.

After a second Damon spoke, "Care to explain?" he questioned.

I looked up at him, instantly getting swallowed up in his ice blue eyes. It was strange though, the way that they were reflecting the fireworks behind me…magical almost. I sighed, shrugging, "I was talking to Caroline before I came here. She said you liked me and that we'd be together by the end of the holiday. Then I told her that Tyler had moved across the country to an alright college when he could afford to pay Harvard fees for all four of us, just to be close to her. Seems I was right."

He laughed, shaking his head, "You two have it all worked out." I nodded in agreement. Of course we did. We were girls, therefore we knew everything. Long-running joke that because we were girls we were better than Damon and Tyler. Mainly because they never used to let us do any of the 'manly' jobs until we had enough and did one such job better than them. Oh victory. "I love you Gilbert."

Warm fuzzies _again_! "Well I could say the same about you Mr Salvatore."

He smirked, pulling me away from the banister and wrapping and arm around my shoulders, "Home time?"

I nodded, nestling into him and winding my arms around his waist, "Home time."

**I do realise how long ago New Years and Christmas was but who cares? To quote Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, 'since when does a queen need an excuse to sing?" If you haven't seen that film I advise you watch it, it is amazing. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a little bit of Stefan awkwardness. He really annoys me, always ruining things for Damon and Elena. What a dick. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you **


	12. Chapter 12

**Homecoming – Chapter Twelve**

My car was packed, the tank was full; I was ready to go. Three weeks back in Mystic Falls and everything had changed…once again. You couldn't come back for a week without things changing. But the difference this time was that it had changed for the better…in some cases at least.

I hadn't seen Stefan since New Years. Well, to be honest I was glad I didn't see him the next day, having slept over and all. I think he stayed at Bonnie's. Maybe not that he'd realised it wasn't going to happen he'd realise how much Bonnie liked him? Now that would be perfect.

Caroline and Tyler had both left yesterday, with many tears and goodbyes on mine and her parts. We planned to see each other again soon and to, of course, continue our Skype tradition. At least every other day we'd video call one another and we would talk for _hours_.

Having said goodbye to Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric and Rosalie, I directed one last wave to where they all stood on the porch before pulling away from the curb and setting off. It didn't take long for me to reach that crossroads again. Funny how only a few days ago I'd sat here for half an hour, contemplating which journey to take. Because that's what it had been, a literal crossroads in life where the choice made would determine the rest of my life…at least that's how it felt to me.

And again, now, I turned right.

The Salvatore Boarding House looked as ominous as ever as I pulled up outside. It was almost midday but still there was no sign of life; there never was. I didn't beep the horn, not wanting to annoy Giuseppe with such a 'juvenile' action or to alert Stefan to the fact that I was here. I'd call him in a few days and we could talk…if he wanted to that is.

After a minute or two I got out of the car and headed to the front door, knocking on the old wood. After three knocks there was still no answer. If he'd already left and gone to the airport I would kill him. And if he was asleep right now, he would _not_ be receiving a nice wake-up call. Hesitantly, I pushed the door open and stepped inside, glancing around but seeing no-one. Rather than head to the main stairs in the parlour, I made my way to that secret set of stairs, pushing through the wall and quickly making my way up. When I got to Damon's door, I checked the upstairs corridor but _still_ there was no-one around. Where were they? Normally either Stefan or Damon would appear out of nowhere, somehow knowing when someone was in their house. But today? Not a sound.

I pushed open his bedroom door, half expecting it to be empty with those three photos gone. That was the only way you could tell if Damon was here; if the photos were here…then so was he. And so, thinking about them, they were the first thing that I saw. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight; he hadn't left. I shouldn't think he would really, but this was Damon…he was nothing if not impulsive. Impulsive…but asleep. Yes, he was spread eagled on his bed, lying on his front with his arms spread out. The sheets had been pushed down to this waist so his back, which could only be described as breathtakingly magnificent, was on full display. I took a moment to admire the sight before rolling my eyes. So _typical_ of him! I'd called him last night to say be ready to leave at midday. That was in…ten minutes, according to the clock on the wall. And he was fast asleep. Well…what was I to do?

As quietly as I could, I took off my blue Superga's and my coat, leaving me in my thick black leggings and one of this old black shirts (all my clothes were packed). My hair was already up in a high ponytail so I was ready. Smiling in anticipation, I backed up a little before putting on a burst of speed, running and launching myself onto the bed, jumping up and down beside him like a small child, "Wakey, wakey Damon." I sang as I did so.

He let out a groan, rolling over and glaring up at me. Before I knew what was happening though, he pushed my feet from under me and he caught me before I could fall, pinning me down onto the mattress and hovering over me, "That was not kind Elena." He told me in a low voice which only made me smile. His hair was all ruffled and flopping over his face and he looked all tired and groggy.

"Well you should have been up an hour ago."

He frowned, glancing at the clock. Apparently he didn't realise it was so late, "Ah…" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest and watching him, "Well…you could have woken me up in a much…_nicer_ way…" I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh as he glanced down our bodies in that sleazy way he does.

"Why would I do that? I told you if you weren't ready you wouldn't get a nice alarm." He pouted a little before smirking and rolling back over onto his back, pulling me with him so I ended up lying half on top of him. It didn't take me long to figure out what he was doing, "No! Damon let me go! Get up, get dressed. I don't want to be driving in the dark! At this rate we won't get to Princeton till seven!"

He sighed, "Fine! Whatever. You sure are eager to get out of here." He gave in, letting me go and we both sat up.

"Well I've said my goodbyes and my car is packed. I just want to get going now. And _you_ are still half asleep!"

He smirked, springing up and out of the bed. Thank god he was at least wearing his boxers, "Me? Half-asleep? No. I will be ten minutes. And my bags are in the hall."

I raised an eyebrow, "You want _me_ to put _your_ bags in the car? What am I? You're slave?"

As he walked into the adjoining bathroom he laughed, "Not slave but you are mine."

I sighed, climbing off the unmade bed and heading towards the door, "Some people would find your blatant possessiveness a little creepy Salvatore. You're lucky I'm not a feminist." I heard him laugh at that but I ducked out the door and started back down the hidden staircase. When I reached his things in the hall I let out a sigh. One bag; that's all he brought back with him. One black gym bag full of his things. It was heavy though….and I was relatively strong. With the bag in hand, I opened the door and headed for my car, opening the passenger side door and pushing it behind the seat.

When I straightened up I immediately froze, eyes locked on the person standing not ten metres away. How had I not seen the car that had suddenly appeared on the other side of mine? And now there was Stefan, staring right back at me. The look of hurt on his face was quickly pushed away to a cold front as he gave me a sharp nod before starting towards the front door. His seemed a little unsteady though, like he'd been drinking.

"Stefan wait-"I blurted out, not sure what to say after that.

He paused, now standing to the side of me, "What Elena?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Stefan. I didn't want you to find out that way-"

"Just save it, I'm not interested."

Oh god he really was making this difficult, "Stefan you can't blame me! I didn't know! You're like my brother, okay, it never would have happened."

He frowned at that, suddenly turning on his heel and stalking towards me, "I am in no way your brother." He spat, clearly angry, stopping close to me, "I'll prove it!" And then suddenly he was moving forwards again. I could smell the alcohol on him now but then he was kissing me and I couldn't move back. He'd pressed me right back against my car.

Pushing on his chest to make him stop, I twisted my head to the side, "Stefan stop! You're drunk, get off me!" I shouted when he didn't stop, "Stefan!-"

Before I could say another word he was ripped away and Damon was in front of me, fists clenched and fury burning in his eyes, "What the fuck Stefan?" he yelled at his little brother.

He rolled his eyes, straightening his shirt, "Fuck off Damon. Just leave! And don't come back. Either of you." He hissed before turning and rushing into the house, slamming the door behind him. I was frozen in absolute shock, one hand covering my mouth in disbelief. I couldn't believe that that had just happened! And what he'd said! I didn't expect that at all.

Damon seemed to be in equal shock, turning around after a minute or two to look at me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly, "Fine. Damon he's really upset." Why not state the obvious.

"He's pissed off. He'll get over it." He said abruptly, "Lena he's 16, apparently he's liked you for quite a long time. But he will get over it."

Not sure what to say, I thought, then… "Should we talk to him?"

He shook his head, "Not now. Call him later or tomorrow or something. Right now he's drunk and angry, he won't listen." I guess he was right. But I felt so bad just leaving him like that. "I thought you wanted to leave? Look who's stalling us now."

I smiled at that, "Alright, alright. Get in, let's go." Deep breath, forget it…sort it out later. As Damon said, he'd get over it…I hope. Would he? Guilt really was horrible.

* * *

><p>"<em>I pack my case, I check my face,<em>

_I look a little bit older,_

_I look a little bit colder_

_With one deep breath, and one big step_

_I move a little bit closer, I move a little bit closer,_

_For reason's unknown,-" _

"You do realise I'm awake right?"

I jumped at the sound of Damon's voice. Neither of us had said anything for almost an hour, just happily driving in silence. I'd plugged in my iPod and, as usual, didn't notice myself singing, "Yep. It's my car, I can sing if I want to."

Out of the corner of my eye I say him smile, "And you are very good at it too."

Smiling a little, I looked over at him, turning the music up a little louder. Luckily the road was empty:

"_Well my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to_

_And my eyes, they don't see you no more_

_And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to_

_And my eyes don't recognize you no more,"_

Again he just laughed at my antics, "Okay, okay I get it."

"Oh come on Damon, don't be so boring. If I'm going to be stuck in this car with you for six hours then you can't just lie back and go to sleep. Sing! Talk to me, anything." I said, nudging his elbow with mine on the centre console.

"Anything?" He questioned with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Not _that_."

He sighed, "You have just a dirty mind Elena."

"Not me. I just know you too well." I told him, picking up my iPod and flicking to the next song, Wolf Gang – 'The King and All Of His Men', "C'mon Damon, sing along." I said, grinning as the chorus started:

"_You took her soul, so incomplete_

_Why don't you stop fighting me?_

_You're in control_

_So why should you be fighting me?"_

Sigh, "Damon I know you can sing and I know you know the song. Stop. Being. Boring."

At that he looked at me, one eyebrow raised, "Boring?"

Ah ha! There it was. I nodded, "Yes. Boring."  
>He would never stand for that. Calling Damon boring was like a challenge; he would prove you wrong. He looked at me for a second more before picking up my iPod and scrolling through the artists. Hmm…what would he chose? I knew every song on my iPod off my heart and we had pretty similar music tastes so I'd like it no matter. I couldn't help the smile spread over my face as I heard the starting beats of 'Farewell to the Fairground' by the White Lies. "Good choice."<p>

"I am not boring." He announced before we both started singing, laughing as we did so.

"_Lights still in our eyes, we're leaving this whole fairground behind, it's a dream that's going cold._

_Circus never dies, the act forever haunts these skies, I know we cannot stay._

_Farewell to the fairground, these rides aren't working anymore. _

_Goodbye to this dead down, until the ice begins to thaw._

_This place used to gleam; I see it in my hopeful dreams, now I have to get away._

_We move towards the stars, and all that we touch becomes ours, lets keep warm till its day._

_Farewell to the fairground, these rides aren't working anymore._

_Goodbye to this dead town, until the ice begins to thaw._

_We'll head south, just hold my hand now. I feel like I'm casting off my clothes and I'm running through the snow towards the sunset and I'm always with you._

_Keep on running, keep keep on running, there's no place like home, there's no place like home._

_Farewell to the fairground, these rides aren't working anymore. _

_Goodbye to his dead town, until the ice begins to thaw._

_We'll head south, just hold my hand now. I feel like I'm casting off my clothes, and I'm running through the snow towards the sunset, where I'm always with you."_

We both burst out laughing as the song came to an end. We'd both been dancing around like 16 year olds, picking up speed gradually so I took a moment to slow down to about 70 mph. "Well, you prove me wrong. You have your moments of fun."

He gaped at me in amused surprise, "I am very fun thank you very much."

"Do you dance on bars?"

He laughed, "No…only when forced or drunk."

"See! No fun."  
>For that he poked me lightly in the arm and I shot him a smile, "At least my last girlfriend didn't break up with me for not being spontaneous enough." He added quietly.<p>

Now it was my time to gape at him. How the hell had he found that out! Oh god he was going to take the piss out of me forever now. I knew exactly who, "Caroline?"

He grinned, "Caroline."  
>I tried not to smile, "I will talk to her about that."<p>

"Ooh scary." Oh Damon and his sarcasm.

"But I'll have you know that I've changed quite a lot since then." I told him after a minute, leaning back into the seat and resting my elbow on the door, leaning my head against it.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." I retorted, smiling at him, "Back then I didn't like going to clubs much. I didn't drink because there wasn't anyone around that I trusted enough to be drunk around. So I wasn't exactly what you would call spontaneous." I told him. It was the absolute truth. I would never let myself be completely drunk if there wasn't someone I trusted around; I'd heard about too many bad things happening to people. Like when I was with Caroline, Tyler or Damon we'd all always be looking out for each other. We'd never run the risk of one of us getting hurt in some way. Ollie, the 'spontaneous' boyfriend, hadn't been at all in the same circle as Ade, Leo, Jamie, Robbo…any of my friends really. So I didn't 'let myself go' as such.

He nodded, understanding, "Good. I taught you well." I laughed, rolling my eyes, "I'm serious. _I _only trust you to be drunk around me. Well…maybe not any more, I may well take advantage of you." He teased.

"Typical."

"You can't rape the willing."  
>"Wow." I shook my head, amused, "I really hope you don't do that. I might have to rethink this whole relationship thing."<p>

He laughed quietly, "I'm not a rapist Elena. Don't panic." Well that was good to know, "And 'relationship thing'! Are you serious? This is not a 'relationship thing'."

"No? What is it then?"

He let out a loud sigh, tipping his head back in exasperation for a moment before looking back at me, "This is a relationship. Not a relationship _thing_. A serious _adult_ relationship; a first for both of us. I love you, that is reciprocated. And in a year or two I will ask you a question which you will say yes to and we will be very happy. This is not a relationship _thing._"

I froze at the 'question' part, hardly meaning to stop the car but luckily there were no other cars on the very long road. For a moment I was quiet, speechless more like, then… "Damon?"

"Yes Elena," He sighed.

I glanced at him, a small smile of disbelief on my lips, "Did you just propose to me?"

He looked over and caught my eye, smiling a little, "So what if I did?"

The way he shrugged and passed it off as if it were nothing just made me smile even more, "The infamous Damon Salvatore just _proposed_?"

"I did say in a year or two."

"Isn't that a little confident?"

"Meaning?"

I sighed, "You forget my speech already? We might not even last a month."

"Jenna and Alaric may not have lasted a month. Will and Kate might not have lasted a month. Khloe and Lamar, Beyoncé and Jay Z, Will Smith and his wife…I can't think of any other happy celebrity couples…but anyway, any of them could have not lasted a month. But that didn't stop them. You are just too stubborn to realise that we are…yes, cliché coming, perfect for each other. That pained me to say."

I couldn't help but laugh, still not starting the car again; instead I leant over the centre console and pressed a kiss to his cheeks, "You watch _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ don't you?"

"No. Of course not."

I raised an eyebrow, "You are going to be an awful lawyer. You can't even lie! Your voice went all high pitched and you're blushing! Oh my god you're blushing! Where's my camera?" He let out a low growl which only heightened the amusement. I reached over and ran my fingers through his raven hair, "I'm joking Salvatore. You will be an amazing lawyer. But you _do_ watch Keeping up with the Kardashians."

"Only when I'm really bored." He argued, "Besides, name one guy on this planet who _doesn't_ want to watch Kim Kardashian-"

"Ookay, don't wanna know." I cut him off, taking my hand away.

He laughed quietly, reaching over to link our hands in between us, "You're way hotter. And a lot less fake."

I thought about that for a minute, "Well thanks…I guess." He was looking at me expectantly, "You want a compliment back don't you?" Of course he did, "You do remember what I said about your ego." Again…of course he did, "Okay…" I thought for a minute…a compliment for Damon… "You're a bit better looking than Orlando Bloom- actually…"

His expression just made me laugh, "I am way better looking than Orlando fucking Bloom."

"Don't say that to Ade unless you're ready to back it up." That girl was obsessed. After a minute I put the car back into drive and off we went again.

"I am though."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said just to annoy him, breaking off into a yawn.

"Hey, you want to swap? You've been driving for hours." I glanced down at the clock on the dashboard which read almost four o'clock. We'd got stuck in pretty heavy traffic back in Richmond so that made our journey a hell of a lot longer. "There's a gas station coming up, pull in there so we can fill up."

I nodded silently, hardly looking at the station as I pulled in and parked the car next to the single pump. Damon jumped out, moving round to open my car door. I'd put one foot on the oily ground when I froze…this was _that_ gas station. The very same one. Oh god…of all places to stop, it had to have been this one.

"You alright there Lena?" Damon's voice pulled my out of my thoughts and I looked up at him, his face full of concern as he saw my expression, "What's wrong?"

"Station." I said quietly.

It took a minute for him to understand and he swore under his breath, "Shit, we can go; stop at the next one."

I was about to nod and move to the other side of the car when something caught my eye. Inside, standing behind the till…it was the same boy. I wave of sadness hit me; I knew he'd come straight back here. But why? Why would someone put themselves through this every day? The money couldn't be any good. I started around the car, not saying a word to Damon as I headed into the shop. I heard him call my name in confusion but the sound of the door closing cut him off. As it sounded the boy looked up, nodding in acknowledgement then refocusing on his book…another wave as I saw the cover, _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens. He had a frown on his face as he tried to focus on the words.

I grabbed some crisps and a magazine off the near empty shelves, placing them on the counter and he put the book down, taking the twenty dollar note and opening the till, "Keep the change." I said quickly, picking up my things, hearing the door open and close behind me and I knew it was Damon.

He glanced up, at Damon then me, confusion on his face; the things only cost about two dollars. But soon recognition clouded his eyes, "You…"

I nodded, offering a small smile, "Good book." He glanced down at the tatty cover, half departed from the spine, then again back to me. I looked at the empty shelving to my right, "You're still working here?"

He shrugged, "It pays."

I highly doubted that. "There's a community college in Richmond."

"I know."

I nodded slowly, took a quick look back at Damon who was watching me, somewhere between worried and confused. Back to the boy, "You should join."

He hesitated for a minute, "I want to."

That made me smile a little, "Good." For a minute we fell into silence before I motioned to the door, "Well…get out of this job as fast as you can." He smiled nervously, nodding, "Bye." He gave a wave in return as I walked out the door, Damon following closely behind. I didn't say anything as we got in the car, but as Damon started driving, I took one last look back through the murky glass window to see him back to reading, hunched over the book, a small smile on his face. Hope.

**So another chapter done, over, 4000 words…I hope you enjoyed. All my apologies are below Not sure where the end bit came from but there it is. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Just saying that all those songs are amazing…my type of music, may not be yours, but please give them a go. I know it's annoying when people fill up their chapters with lyrics but it's a long chapter and I just _love_ that song! Hope you don't mind too much.**

**Also, seeing as I'm English, I've used miles instead of kilometres. It's just too late and too much effort to figure out the difference right now. Sorry about that too. **

**Thank you for reading **


	13. Chapter 13

**Homecoming – Chapter Thirteen**

We arrived in Princeton at almost eight o'clock in the end. Being a Saturday night, the whole campus was full of people heading off to various places. I directed Damon into the parking lot behind our halls and we got out. He looked up at the grand building with an impressed expression.

"Nice."

I smiled, moving to the back of the car to get my bags. He'd already picked up his and had it slung over his shoulder, pushing me gently to the side so he could take my main suitcase. "Damon I can take it-"  
>"And I don't care." He shrugged, pulling up the handle so he could use the wheels. I rolled my eyes and took out my other things; only about three more smaller bags which weren't too hard to carry. All things steal-able out of the car, I locked it and we made our way to the entrance. My room was on the second floor and, being an old building, there was no lift, so the stairs were fun. I motioned for him to be quiet as we passed my friends rooms. The walls were like paper round here and I at least wanted to put down my things before saying hello.<p>

On opening my room I dumped my bags on the chair in the corner, Damon put the ones he was carrying on the floor next to it. He looked around the room, taking note of all the photos with a small smile on his face. It was so weird seeing him here; to be honest I never imagined him coming here. I reached out to touch his hand and he looked at me, not saying a word but smiling as he moved closer to press his lips to mine. After a minute I pulled away, slightly out of breath, "You want to meet the gang?"

"If I must."

I rolled my eyes, "They're all lovely. Apart from Leo how can be a bit of a dick sometimes but yes, they're all nice." We made our way back out of the room, him following behind. As we got back into the corridor I opened my mouth to say something to him but before I could make a sound, a high pitched squeal sounded from the end of the corridor, "_GILLY!_"

Surprised, I looked up to see none other than Adrianna, Leo and Jamie standing there grinning. The first suddenly started running towards me and before I knew it she'd launched herself at me, hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe and her legs wrapped around my waist. "_You're back! Finally! _I've missed you_ soo_ much! Never leave me again!" She literally screamed in my ear and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Ade, you too."

"Dude, let the poor woman go." Leo said, grabbing Ade round the waist and pulling her off me.

I grinned, giving him and Jamie a hug, "Hey guys,"

"Alright Lennie," Jamie smirked, ruffling my hair and I ducked to the side, poking his ribs as always.

"Oh my god!" I looked at the over excited Ade who seemed to be staring at Damon in absolute shock, "Is that Damon?" She asked, not looking away from him.

He looked a little scared, "Yes. What did you give her?" I questioned Leo.

He raised his hands, "Nothing! I think she doesn't like going cold turkey on you."

"She's is mental." I muttered, looking back at her, "Ade, stop staring."

"But _Lennie_…he's _hot_."

Now at that Damon smirked, giving me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes, "And he knows it. So don't encourage him." Before I could do anything though, my lovely friend had literally thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a huge kiss on his cheek. He looked somewhat shell shocked, "Ade!" She just grinned and dropped back to her feet.

"He's fit." She shrugged; smiling at me like it was an excuse with just made me sigh. She turned fully to look at me, "_We_ need to talk. I have to tell you about my incredibly dull holiday without my bestie and you have to tell me about your…apparently more eventful holiday without the most amazing person in your life."

"Later. We got back about two minutes ago." She stuck out her bottom lip but that just made me laugh, "Give us half an hour and we can even go to _Traffic_."

Now that made her happier, "Yay! Can we go on the bar?"

"If you want." She let out a squeal and, without another word, disappeared into her room. I shook my head, "She is mental." It was then that I noticed the somewhat awkward atmosphere in the hall; Damon on one side, Jamie and Leo on the other…obviously sizing each other up, "Right, Damon this is Leo and Jamie, Jamie and Leo this is Damon. He's my best friend…slash boyfriend."

Leo looked surprised at that, "Lennie Gilbert has a boyfriend?"

I smiled, nodding, "We have a…relationship…thing." Just to annoy. I glanced at Damon who just glared at me.

"You're hilarious." He deadpanned which just made me smile more.

"I am aren't I?"

"Well Adrianna is going to want all the details so prepare yourself Gilly." Jamie told me, "Anyway, we'll see you later. I need to unpack." We said our goodbye's before making our way back into our respective rooms. I dropped down on the bed, Damon already having made himself comfortable.

"So what's with the 'Gilly'?" he asked after a minute.

I shrugged, "Nickname. I hate it but they refuse to stop. It was either Gilly or Bertie, apparently I'm not allowed to be called Gilbert." I explained.

"At least I give you nice nicknames." He said, sounding proud of himself, "Like Lena, or Elle… Lennie, Ellie, Nena?"

"That's what your mum used to call me." I said softly, smiling at the memory. Once when had had a cold he couldn't say my name properly so 'Lena' turned into 'Nena', for some reason it had stuck and Cleo had adopted it.

"And yours." We were quiet for a minute, just remembering our lost parents. Once a minute or two had passed I rolled over onto my side, resting my head on his shoulder as his arm wound it's way around me. One of things that I liked about being with Damon was that we could be together for hours, not saying a word…and neither of us would be bored. Like we didn't _need_ to constantly have something to occupy us or we didn't _need_ to always be talking. Just being together was enough.

Damon left at the end of that week, just before classes started up again. He got a train back to Harvard and called me once he got there. I didn't cry when he left. No…I saved that for that night. I'd said it before and I'll say it again, I was a pathetic person. Another few months apart; who knew what would happen? Things were just so different.

I kept on with my college life; nothing really different apart from the fact that I had a boyfriend, a best friend, who I was in touch with. And then another best friend on the other side of the country who I talked to almost daily. As I said, things were different now.

Over the Easter holidays I hadn't been able to go back home at all. I'd had exams coming up and spent most of the three week holiday lost in one of the quieter corners of the vast, four storey library. I'd made myself a little work area and, aside from a few wondering couples searching for those dark corners, no one really disturbed me.

Before I knew it the term was back on and I hadn't had any contact with home besides a short phone call on Easter Sunday. I called Damon too, but he hadn't picked up. When he'd called me back a few hours later he seemed…no, he _was_ disappointed. I could hear it in his voice.

But again, life went on. Adrianna dragged me out of the library or my rooms every Friday or Saturday night to go to parties. Then we had work at the club all the time. There was a time after Easter when I didn't talk to Damon for a month and I knew, I just _knew_ that I'd fucked things up; that we were back to _that_ stage when we wouldn't talk. But then, a few days later, he turned outside my room and things were perfect again. For that week at least, before he had to leave again. I hated it…that we couldn't just spend time together. We were always too busy. It was just like how I'd said it would be, back on the Christmas Holidays when I told him it would never work. And this was a factor I'd hardly thought about…a long distance relationship.

Summer rolled around slowly and I was whisked off to that internship in New York. It was amazing…incredible really. I'd done internships before but never a summer one or one at a firm so prestigious. I saw every side of the job; I got to help with the more boring things like paperwork, but then I also got to go to sites, to help with the planning. They were planning a new bridge for a river somewhere in New York State which I got to help with and even visit. It was amazing. By the end of July when it finished, I didn't quite know what to do with myself. They'd even offered me a second internship the following year which I accepted without hesitation of course.

After that though, I had two months left until the next and final year of university began. Adrianna, Leo and Jamie took me off to Hawaii for two fantastic weeks of sun, sea and sand. I called Damon all the time and we talked, but we hadn't actually seen each other in the flesh for months now and I knew that was starting to affect him, hell it was me. He'd gone off skiing in Canada with his Harvard friends though before the Hawaii idea came up so he couldn't come. I'd planned to spend the last weeks of my holiday at home in Mystic Falls and so I left my friends at the airport and headed there. Two weeks of pretty much non-stop tanning, lying around and clubbing, I was ready to get back to work.

My flight landed in Richmond at nine in the evening. My plan was to call a taxi to take me home and as I passed through the arrival gate, I was pulling my phone out to do so…but something caught my eye. Standing on the other side of the rope barrier…there he was. Blue eyes shining and a grin on his face, Damon Salvatore looked as amazing as ever. Hardly thinking about my surroundings, I broke into a run, launching myself into his open arms and gripping on as tight as I could. He laughed, holding me close as he pressed his lips to mine for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. It took a while to realise that we were still in the airport and very much in public, the elderly couple beside us shaking their heads disapprovingly. Did I care? Not in the slightest.

"You look beautiful Lena." He told me, picking my abandoned bag up off the floor and pressing a kiss to my cheek, "And you've dyed your hair again."

I smiled, "Guilty. I would have gone blonde otherwise." He rolled his eyes at that, slinging his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close as we began to walk, "How was skiing?"

"Really good. Aaron broke his leg when he tried to ski drunk but apart from that, all good." My eyes widened as he said that. They were such lads. I'd never met Aaron but from what I'd heard he spent the vast majority of his life semi-conscious, a little shit-faced and willing to try any ridiculous sport. Damon kissed the top of my head as we walked, "Would have been better if you were there though."

The smile on my face just refused to leave, "I've missed you Damon."

"Missed you too." He responded. We'd reached the exit by now and I shivered as the cold air hit me. It wasn't even that cold, but I'd just come from two weeks in Hawaii and I hadn't exactly dressed for a normal summer. My high wasted denim short shorts, oversized grey crop top and espadrille wedges weren't exactly suitable for here. "Cold?"

"A little. Should have worn jeans."

He smirked, "No you really shouldn't have. I like this outfit."

Eye roll, yes, "Of course _you_ would."

I saw the familiar blue Camero and we stopped so he could put my bag in the back. "You didn't take much did you?" He said, taking in note the small bag and the weight.

I shrugged, "I didn't need much."

He raised an eyebrow, closing the boot door and moving towards me, "You were there for two weeks."

"I know. Two weeks on beaches. We didn't need much."

His eyes narrowed a little, "So are you saying you just waltzed around in bikini's _all_ the time? What about when you went out?"

And there was that little (I say 'little') protective streak, "Yes Damon, I went to a _club _in my _bikini_." I deadpanned, "Seriously? You think I'm one of _those_ girls?"

"No. I just don't like the idea of _my_ girlfriend being half naked in front of other guys."

I smiled, reaching up to touch the side of his face, "I wasn't. I had dresses and things and I shared with Ade. And don't worry, Leo and Jamie protected us from all the horny, sleazy men and no, Damon, I didn't cheat on you." I rounded off. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little offended. Sure he hadn't said it but I knew that's what he was getting at.

He let out a sigh, "Elena I know you wouldn't." I raised an eyebrow and nodded, "But I don't think you realise just how gorgeous you are. Guys like you…like every guy."

I smirked, "More like they all like Ade and also like the idea of two girls in one." He rolled his eyes, "What! It's true!"

"Exactly!"

Laughing quietly, I shook my head, "Damon I can handle myself. I will tell you now that one guy did kiss me but Leo broke his nose."

His eyes widened at that and I felt his fists clench, "What-!"

"Chill. Feel like telling me how many girls came onto you over the past few months?"

He glared at me for a minute, than dropped his gaze for a minute, "Too many to count. But I am like a Greek Adonis so you can't really blame them." I gaped at him for a minute. He sighed, "I didn't even look at any of them. You have ruined me for any other girl Gilbert."

That made me smile and again I reached up to cradle his face in my hands, "Proudly." I told him with a kiss on the cheek, "And you may well have ruined me for any other guy too."

He scoffed, "Obviously!"

What was I to do? "Damon Salvatore you are disgustingly arrogant."

"And disgustingly gorgeous."

"That too."

"Then I guess we're perfect for each other."

I looked at him for a second, and then smiled, "What have I done to you? You're just full of clichés now."

"Don't tell anyone."

"It's our secret."

He paused for a second, seeming to have just realised something, "Lena…"

"Yes Damon?"

"You do realise we haven't actually told anyone other than Stefan, Caroline and Tyler that we're together yet?" Oh yeah…

I thought for a minute, "Well we don't really need to. Caroline knows…that means that everyone will know. We've been over this before. Caroline's inability to keep a secret. And we love her for it." I said, smiling.

He shook his head, "I love you."

"I think I might just love you too Mr Salvatore."

**I'm just saying, again, I'm not American…I have no idea how American Universities are run. I've seen Harvard during my only holiday there but no, ignore all the mistakes and don't penalise me for them **

**Also architecture, I know the course is like seven years, but just for the sake of the story…it's three.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, as always reviews will help. **


End file.
